Una vez más
by KarO Omikami
Summary: Como ir en una motocicleta a 270 km/hrs y sin frenos; un mar de emociones, simplemente esperando el golpe que te avise que todo acabo. Porque, cuando te llega el amor, te llega la estupidez. -¿Quién te gusta?. -Nadie. -OH,¿quién te gusta?. -¡Nadie! -¿Quién te gusta?. -¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?. -Cuantas veces sea necesario para que digas mi nombre. AU.
1. Prefacio

**.**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios, por favor. **

**.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

**.**

Todo es más fácil cuando no te interesa nadie, cuando tu estado de ánimo no depende de si te saludo o en que tono lo hizo. Todo es más fácil, sin preocupación alguna. No hay motivo por el que no duermas en las noches, ni por el cual pases la mitad del día en las nubes pensando "¿qué estará haciendo?". Tu situación sentimental es estable. No lloras, ni ríes, ni vuelves a llorar ni a reír; todo en los mismos 10 minutos. Simplemente todo es más apacible. Pero, ¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta que comienzas a perder esa tranquilidad que predominada en ti? Tu vida tan normal y fácil poco a poco comienza a cambiar, y todo sucede sin que te puedas detener a siquiera a pensar en ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué sucedió? Y justamente esa persona tiene una capacidad innata para alterar tus emociones, con una sola sonrisa suya o mirada puede provocarte sensaciones que nunca cruzaron por tu atolondrada mente.

No sabes que es lo que te atrae de su persona, como una polilla hipnotizada por la luz, si son sus ojos negros los que te atraen y te hunden en un mar de deseo, si son sus apetecibles labios y la forma en que te sonríen con picardía, provocándote esas ganas inhumadas de probarlos, o simplemente que ha sido el único capaz de poder descifrar tus muecas y miradas con una magistral facilidad que llegaste a pensar que eras un libro abierto frente a él, o tal vez, eso que te atrae por completo es que son tan distintos que encajan a la perfección. Son como el Yin Yang, tú dices "si" y él dice "no", tú dices "derecha" y él "izquierda", hasta la más mínima cosa los hace discutir. Nunca en toda tu existencia habías conocido a alguien con la capacidad de exasperarte hasta tal punto en que enmudezcas de ira. O peor aún, que te haga estallar de celos solo porque le sonrió a otra chica.

Lo buscas inconscientemente entre la multitud de gente y, justamente, cuando sus miradas se cruzan todo desaparece a su alrededor. Ese es el momento en que te das cuenta de que todo se fue al diablo, lo que nunca antes te había sucedido, viene y te sucede en un dos por tres, te enamoraste. Te enamoraste. Te enamoraste. Te enamoraste. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es como ir en una motocicleta a 270 km/hrs y sin frenos; un mar de emociones, simplemente esperando el golpe que te avise que todo acabo. Lo único que te queda es tratar de salir con vida y no ser tan obvia.

—Hola, Sakura. —Sonreía igual que siempre, travieso y divertido, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado. Por un momento olvide como se respiraba. ¡Maldita sonrisa! ¿Cómo puede alterarme tanto?

Y, justo cuando crees que todo tendría un final feliz, que todo irá bien, que estarán juntos, que no habrá más problemas, en ese instante, justo ahí, llega un obstáculo más que derribar.

¿Alguna vez quisiste preguntar algo pero no lo hiciste porque en tu corazón sabias que no serías capaz de soportar la respuesta?

Lloras más de lo que ríes. ¿Puedes llamar a eso amor?

El "para siempre" no existe, lo más correcto es decir "mientras dure".

A veces, aunque duela, es más sano decir adiós.


	2. Capitulo I

**.**

**Los personajes son autoría de Kishimoto, solo la trama y uno que otro personaje son míos.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 1. Niñera**

—Eres la chica con menos problemas amorosos que he conocido jamás.—se quejó Ino, haciendo una mueca y metiéndose una galleta a la boca.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, y cogí una papa frita. No podía negárselo o contradecírsela, mi vida era lo más fácil a la vista de mis amigas. ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? Nunca me había enamorado y mucho menos sufrido por amor como muchas de las jóvenes de mi edad, o para no ir tan lejos como mis amigas.

—Quien como tú, Saku. Tu mayor preocupación es quedarte sin internet.— le apoyó Tenten, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de uva.

Sonríe y negué con la cabeza.

—Es que no sabes cómo me trata "Inter" se va cada que quiere, y regresa cuando se le antoja. Me mantiene pendiente de su regreso. —me burlé.

Ino y Tente estallaron en risa, sonreí aun más y también me les uní.

Es verdad que nunca en mis 16 años, había sufrido por amor. Bendición o maldición, nunca me había enamorado. Y no es que fuera asexual o algo por el estilo, sino que, como decirlo, no le pongo mucha atención a lo que me rodea, sumándole que son muy mala recordando rostros y mis estándares de hombres están basados en literatura del siglo pasado, el enamorarme es casi imposible. Además, los únicos rostros que memorizo son de los que veo a diario, o sea mis amigos, familia y de a cajón, el de los profesores. Y mis amigos son solo amigos, nada más ni nada menos, a ellos no los veo de esa forma, y las otras dos opciones son aun más lejanas. Los chicos que me habían llegado a interesar por motivos que yo misma desconozco dejaron de interesarme y otros simplemente deje de verlos. Así que, he ahí el por qué estoy sola. Forever alone, según mis amigas.

Ino golpeó sonoramente la mesa, haciendo que la miráramos de inmediato.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Ino?— le preguntó asustada Tenten.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya sé que hare! ¡Soy un genio! — exclamaba Ino con alegría, y asentía con la cabeza dándose la razón.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Estamos en público! ¡Por tu culpa nos miran raro! —le reñí.

Por semejante golpe todos en el comedor de la escuela nos estaban mirando como si fuéramos bichos raros. Bueno raras, si, pero bichos, no. Tenten negó con la cabeza, ya acostumbrada a las excentricidades de nuestra amiga. Yo solo suspire, parecía tan normal cuando la conocí.

—¿Y ahora que le ocurrió a Ino? —preguntó una nueva voz en la mesa, Matsuri. Una amiga que por cuestiones desafortunadas había quedado en otro grupo. Jaló una silla y se sentó junto a mí. Quedando frente a Ino y Tenten.

—Lo mismo que siempre, Matsuri. Comió demasiados dulces.— explicó Tenten soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Mire a Matsuri y asentí con la cabeza. Matsuri rió.

—¡Que dulces ni que nada! ¡Soy un genio! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! —chilló Ino.

—¿Te digo? — pregunté con burla.

—¡Grrrr! ¡No uses tu sarcasmo conmigo! —gruñó Ino, frunciendo el ceño.

—No arrugues la frente, Ino, te pondrás más vieja.—comentó como si nada Tenten.

Ino ahogó un grito, mientras que Matsuri y yo soltamos una carcajada, Tenten sonrió victoriosa.

—Señoritas les agradecería que guardaran un poco silencio y se comportaran debidamente. —nos riñó una voz ronca y masculina.

Todas volteamos a ver el origen de esa voz, topándonos con el prefecto. Un señor de unos 50 años, alto, cabellos canosos y mirada severa.

Nadie dijo ni pio. Después de unos segundos incómodos, el prefecto carraspeó.

—Srta. Haruno, preséntese inmediatamente en la oficina de la directora.— dicho eso, se fue.

Tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en mí. Sabía a la perfección que se vendría una ola de preguntas en un dos por tres.

—No tengo la menor idea.— solté rápidamente alzando ambas manos.

—Quizá quiera hablar sobre los concursos.— dijo Matsuri encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En receso?— preguntó incrédula Ino

—Además a la directora le importan un comino los concursos, falta un mes.—comentó Tenten agitando la mano.

Ino asintió con la cabeza apoyando a Tenten. Me levanté e hice una mueca de disgusto.

—Mientras sean peras o manzanas, tengo que irla a ver. No vaya a hacer que me regañe por no ir corriendo a verla. —solté sonriendo.

—Mira que con el carácter que se carga, yo ya estaría en su oficina. —comentó Ino.

—Eso es cierto.— apoyó Matsuri

Tenten solo asintió. Puse los ojos en blanco, decían que me apurara y me retenían ahí. Nos les dije nada más y salí de la cafetería rumbo a la dirección.

No tarde mucho en llegar hasta ese lugar, no es como si la preparatoria fuera muy grande que digamos. Abrí la puerta negra con letras rotuladas en color dorado, sentí el aire frio golpear mi cara, era refrescante. Camine entre los pasillos hasta llegar con la secretaria de la directora, una mujer joven de cabellos negros y sonrisa dulce, al verme suspiro aliviada, me sonrió y se levantó de su silla. Casi corrió hasta donde yo estaba, me arregló el cabello y mi uniforme, yo simplemente me mantuve muda, sin saber que decir. La mujer se dio cuenta y me guiñó un ojo.

—Ya me lo agradecerás.— aseguró. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y me observó con cuidado, cuando estuvo segura de que me veía como ella quería, volvió a sonreír. — Así darás buena impresión.

Arqueé una ceja, ¿buena impresión? ¿A quién? ¿Y con qué motivo? La mujer notó mi suspicacia y ensanchó su sonrisa. Se volvió a sentar tras su escritorio, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un par de números.

—Ya está aquí la Srta. Haruno.— dijo Shizune.

—Dile que pase, por favor, la estamos esperando.

La voz de la directora sonó… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Dulces? No me lo creía. Quizá nuestra directora estricta había sido cambiada por otra más blanda y dulce. Espera, espera, espera, dijo ¿"_la estamos esperando_"?. De pronto un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me arme de valor, camine hasta la puerta de esa oficina y la abrí.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue una penetrante mirada, por un momento me quede helada, sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si, frente a mí, un atractivo muy atractivo, joven de más o menos mi edad quizá, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos negro intenso. Era hipnótico. Adictivo. No recordaba donde estaba ni que iba a hacer. Eran una droga. «_Concéntrate y deja de mirarlo» _dijo mi Inner. Me armé de valor y con una fuerza sobre humana a parte mis ojos de los suyos y los fije en cualquier punto que no fueran ellos. Fue entonces que recordé donde estaba. En la dirección. «_Saluda y trata de recuperar algo de tu dignidad» _me riñó mi Inner de nuevo.

—Directora Senju.

Hable lo más normal que pude a pesar de sentir seca mi garganta. La mujer detrás del escritorio estaba seria, como molesta diría yo. Bueno, aunque siempre está molesta. Sin embargo, justo ahora ese era un asunto irrelevante. Podía sentir una penetrante y pesada mirada sobre mí. No había duda alguna de quien se trataba, pero no me atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo sin correr el riesgo de quedar como una polilla atraída por una brillante y cegadora

—Señorita Haruno, ¿Y su corbata? —me preguntó irritada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_«Piensa rápido, piensa rápido». _¿Qué le podía decir? "Mire directora, esa corbata es como una correa para perros", no, eso no podía decírselo sin correr el riesgo de que se pusiera colérica y me echara a patadas de su oficina. «_Receso, estabas en receso y la cagaste, eso pero con otras palabras» _aconsejó mi Inner.

—Como estábamos en receso la he manchado por accidente. —confesé tratando de sonar como si nada o al menos para que me creyera.

—Debería de tener más cuidado para la próxima.— aconsejó la directora no muy convencida.

Sonreí. Había funcionado. Escuché como el joven atractivo carraspeaba "casualmente". La directora ahogó un chillido. Casi desencajo la mandíbula al ver como las mejillas se le sonrojaban a la estricta y malhumorada mujer que tenía frente a mí. _Pedófila _pensé.

—¡Oh, lo lamento! — se disculpó rápidamente. — Joven Uchiha, le presentó a la Srta. Haruno, Srta. Haruno le presentó al joven Uchiha.— nos presentó de inmediato.

_«Mierda, tengo que verlo de nuevo». _Suspiré y lo miré con recelo. Nuestras miradas chocaron de inmediato. Sentí mi estomago removerse.

—Uchiha. —hizo una pausa y sonrió con picardía. — Sasuke Uchiha. —se presentó estirando su mano hacia mí. Su voz era sexy, firme, delicada, sensual, como un susurro al oído.

_«¡No te dejes intimidar o parecerás una colegiala enamorada! ¡Concéntrate y síguele su juego!» _Exigió mi Inner su mano y la estreché. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde la coronilla de la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies. Sentí como mi pulso cardiaco se aceleraba, parecía el aleteo de un colibrí. Me aferre de quien sabe qué para que mis mejillas no se sonrojaran. Quería, no, necesitaba, aparentar tranquilidad. Me mojé los labios y hablé lo más normal que pude.

—Haruno. —hice una pausa como él, y trate de sonreír, pero con un toque de burla en vez de picardía. — Sakura Haruno.

Vi como él se sorprendía levemente y ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—Lindo nombre, _Sakura.— _dijo pronunciando con tono muy, muy sexy mi nombre.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue el beso que depositó en el dorso de mi mano sin dejar de mirarme ni por un segundo. Sentí el hormigueo que dejaron sus labios en mi piel. _¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo lo hace?! _Me pregunté. Pudo haber un terremoto en ese lapso de tiempo pero yo estaría muy ocupada observando y detallando el rostro de aquel joven; piel blanca y tercia, ojos negros, labios carnosos y bien definidos que sonreían coquetamente, un lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo que lo hacía ver jodidamente sexy. Era uno de los jóvenes más guapos -el más guapo, para ser franca- que había conocido, no quería ni imaginarme como seria en un par de años…

_«La directora» _me recordó esa voz en mi mente. Entonces caí en cuanta de que aun no soltaba mi mano. Tosí un poco y mire mi mano siendo sostenida por la suya. Él rápidamente captó mi mensaje y me soltó como si quemara.

—¿Para qué me llamó, Directora? —pregunté volteándose a ver a la susodicha, y tratando de ignorar por completo al sexy joven que estaba a menos de un metro de mi.

—Necesito que sea tutora del Joven Uchiha hasta que se ponga al corriente con las clases.— musitó

Mis piernas flaquearon en ese momento. ¿Esto era castigo divino? ¿Ser niñera de este sexy joven? ¿Por qué yo? O mejor aun ¿Por qué de él? Ahora que pensaba mejor eso ultimo, ¿Por qué eso de ser niñera, digo tutora? Sin pensarlo, hablé.

—¿Desde cuándo los nuevos estudiantes necesitan tutores?

—¿Algún problema con ello, Srta. —replicó la mujer frente a mí, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome molesta.

La había regado. Permanecí en silencio unos segundos, pensando mejor lo que diría.

—Solo era curiosidad, directora. No es algo que se acostumbre hacer, y hasta ahora ha funcionado.— expliqué tratando de excusarme.

—Será una nueva medida para el mejor rendimiento de los estudiantes transferidos. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

_Claro que lo tengo, ¿Cómo planea que sea tutora de aquel joven? No podre ni pensar con claridad _pensé con molestia. Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa que me evitara estar cerca de él.

—No hay inconveniente con ello, simplemente creo que debería de buscar a alguien más, puesto que yo estaré indispuesta dentro de una semana, ¿recuerda? — eludí embozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¡Bendito sea el concurso ese de Física!

— Es verdad. —susurró irritada la directora, buscó entre su carpeta y sonrió.— Entonces lo hará la Srta. Ino Yamanaka.

—Ella está en la lista también. —contesté

Posiblemente Ino terminaría con su actual novio por, ¿Cómo se llamaba el sexy pelinegro de ojos azul zafiro? ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

—Tenten Ama, entonces.

¿Tenten? ¿Cómo tutora? ¡Ni pensarlo! Ella no tiene paciencia, pero tratándose del sexy pelinegro quizá haría una excepción, pero igual estaba atada de manos como nosotras.

—En la lista. —respondí

—Temari Sabaku.

—En la lista.

—¿Y Kabuto Yakushi?- preguntó casi con suplica la directora.

¿Kabuto? Sonreí, creo que la directora ignoraba la orientación sexual de ese estudiante. Un sexy pelinegro seria acosado.

—Él no está implicado en ninguna de las actividades.—respondí.

—Perfecto. Entonces, cuando dejes de asistir a clases, el joven Kabuto tomará tu lugar. ¿De acuerdo, Srta. Haruno?

La sonrisa de mi rosto decreció un poco, ¿a caso aun estaba atada a él? Bueno, ese concepto no me disgustaba, pero siempre había detestado al tipo de chica que se dejaba controlar por sus alborotadas hormonas, y ahora, viene ese chico y pone de cabeza mis emociones. Solo atiné a decir que si con la cabeza.

— ¿Le parece bien, joven Uchiha? —preguntó sonriente la directora.

Ojala dijera que no. Sería un tormento estar cerca de ese chico. Lo miré de reojo y lo pillé mirándome con una sonrisa que no supe como traducir.

—No tengo problema. —aseguró.

—Entonces, a partir de este lunes y hasta el viernes, Srta. Haruno ayude al joven Uchiha en todo lo que necesite para ponerse al corriente en las materias.

La sentencia de muerte estaba establecida. El mundo se me vino encima. Maldición o bendición; ya todo estaba decidido. Sería la niñera del sexy pelinegro mientras se pone al corriente. Sería una larga semana.

—¿Algo más? — Vacilé

—Nada más, retírate.

Era mi idea, o me corrió sin discreción alguna. Apostaría lo que fuera a que la directora solo quería pasar más tiempo con él. Pues, después de, prácticamente, echarme, fijó su vista en el atractivo joven, embozando una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella. No creí necesario despedirme de ninguno de los dos, así que simplemente salí de la oficina. Una vez afuera me recosté en la puerta y deje escapar un ligero suspiro.

—Es muy guapo, ¿no te parece? —comentó la secretaria de la oficina, sonriendo al ver mi expresión.

Hice una mueca y asentí con la cabeza.

—Puede llegar a ser perturbador. —confesé.

—Lo sé, a la directora casi le da un infarto cuando ese joven vino a inscribirse a esta preparatoria. Es lo más cercano a una celebridad.

—¿Una celebridad?

—No se muchos detalles, pero, escuche cuando la directora chillaba emocionada que un ricachón vendría a estudiar aquí. Por eso le está facilitando mucho, bueno, demasiado, las cosas. —comentó haciendo una negativa con la cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño. Así que "Será una nueva medida para el mejor rendimiento de los estudiantes transferidos". Ya decía yo, que la directora no daba un paso en falso. Ahora todo encajaba, era por dinero y para conseguir contactos y palancas.

—Entonces hasta si un perro tiene dinero, ¿debe ser tratado como Sr. Perro?

Shizune me miró con reproche, como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias. No dije más y salí de la dirección. Respire profundo. Todo siempre se trata de dinero. No me sorprendería que el joven, cuyo nombre olvide, sea arrogante y presuntuoso. Debe de estar acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad. Chasqueé la lengua y camine hasta mi salón, ni bien había caminado un par de metros cuando escuché que gritaron mi nombre. De inmediato, me detuve. Busque el origen del sonido y vi a lo lejos a Naruto que venía corriendo hacia mi dirección. No tuve otra opción más que esperar a que llegara.

—¡Hey, Sakura-chan! — me saludó de nuevo, ya estando a un metro de distancia. Tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió. - ¿Qué hacías en la dirección?

Me encogí de hombros y agité la mano, restándole importancia. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre ello.

—Cosas de la directora, pero dime, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada. El mundo siguió girando sin ti.- se burló

Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy chistosito. Sabes que sin mí ustedes están perdidos.— aseguré, ensanchando mi sonrisa.

—Claro, claro. Como digas, Sakura-chan. —agitó su mano y soltó una carcajada. — Bueno, al grano, yo te quería preguntar si tienes resulto el libro de literatura. No es que este perdido, ni nada por el estilo. Pero, ya sabes, me facilitarías las cosas…

Lo mire unos segundos, mientras él estaba callado, no pude aguantar más y comencé a reír. A los segundos, él se me unió.

—Claro, claro, pero no soy necesaria.

—Vamos, ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué te necesitamos? Está bien. —Se aclaró la garganta, me tomó de las manos y comenzó a dramatizar— ¡Oh, Sakura-chan, por favor no nos dejes nunca! ¡No seriamos nada sin ti! — No soporté y empecé a reír.— ¡Yo sin ti no sería nada! ¡Por favor no nos dejes, ni me dejes! ¡Mira que si nos dejas nosotros y yo…!

De pronto, se detuvo. Al principio pensé que aun tenía una pizca de dignidad y por eso se había callado, después de unos segundos dejé de reírme y fue cuando lo noté. Naruto estaba muy callado, observando fijamente detrás de mí. La curiosidad me ganó y volteé. No sé por qué, pero la sangre se me heló. Era el pelinegro sexy. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mirada fría. Una mirada que se dirigía hacia donde nosotros estábamos, primero pensé que no nos veía a nosotros, mire a los alrededores y no había nadie, ya todos estaban en clases. Había otra opción: nos miraba a nosotros. Volví a observarlo y ahora mi miraba a mí. No supe como traducir esa mirada, pero era una mezcla de molestia, decepción, indignación y no sé qué más. Vi como sus carnosos labios se movían, pero no supe que dijo. Le dirigió otra mirada a Naruto y se fue. Unos segundos después me atreví a hablar.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Ni idea. — respondió sin mirarme.

—¿Entonces por qué se miraban de ese modo?

Se encogió de hombros y me miró.

—Yo solo correspondí a como me miraba, parecía molesto por alguna razón. ¿Tú lo conoces?

Dude en que responder, pero después de todo, no lo conocía.

—No.

Hizo una mueca y se relajó. Sin querer, yo también relaje mis músculos. Aun no sabía por qué me había tensado, o preocupado que me mirara de esa forma tan intensa. Ultimadamente, no había sido grosera ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Entonces me prestas el libro? –preguntó Naruto volviendo a la normalidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Aun no lo resuelvo.

Soltó un suspiro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Ya veré como lo consigo. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

—Claro, Naruto.

Lo vi alejarse hasta que entró a su salón. Me quede parada unos segundos, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, pero ni bien iba inhalando cuando la mirada del pelinegro se me vino a la cabeza. Maldije por lo bajo, y regresé a clases. A partir del lunes algo me decía que mi vida daría un giro, y no necesariamente bueno. ¿Niñera, eh? _Al menos es guapísimo _señaló mi Inner. Sonreí. Tenía que admitir que vaya que lo era.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia, espero les guste. Dejen sus comentarios ;)**

**Nos vemos :***


	3. Capitulo II

**X**

**Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias por seguir la historia :)**

**Los personajes no son de mi autoria, le pertenecen a Kishimoto. **

**La trama es mía, al igual que algun otro personaje.**

**Dejen sus comentarios o ideas para las demás parejas.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 2. Cosas que pasan.**

—No, ni lo pienses. Estás loca, me rehúso a hacer semejante tontería. —me quejé malhumorada.

Era sábado por la mañana y ni bien me acaba de despertar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Ino.

_—Vamos, por favor. Di que sí. No me dejes en mal, ya están hechos los planes. —_dijo Ino detrás del teléfono

—Que no. No es mi problema, debiste de preguntarme primero antes de hacer semejante locura.

_—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? _

Chasqueé la lengua.

—¿Qué, qué tiene de malo? ¡Me estás haciendo quedar como una desesperada!

_—Solo es una cita doble._

—Una cita que no te pedí.

_—Me lo agradecerás. Kiba me dijo que su primo Mikio es agradable, que de seguro se llevaran de maravilla. Vamos no seas una aguafiestas._

—Era obvio que tu novio dijera cosas buenas de su primo, pero yo lo dudo. Además puedo estar segura de que solo lo haces para poder salir con Kiba, ¿no? Le dirás a tu mamá que vas conmigo para que te deje salir, ¿o me equivoco? Luego me dejaras con Mikio y te irás con tu novio.

Escuché como Ino maldecía por lo bajo.

_—Está bien, me atrapaste. Es verdad, quiero salir con Kiba pero ya sabes como es mi mamá, no sé porque lo detesta. Y no me dejara salir si le digo que voy con él, pero si le digo que voy contigo me dirá que sí._

¡Que me quemen en la hoguera por bruja! Si bien que sabía que había algo raro en todo eso.

—Gracias por decir la verdad. —dije con sarcasmo.

_—Entonces, ¿saldrás con nosotros?_

—Ni loca.

Escuché a Ino suspirar.

_—¿Qué quieres a cambio? _

—¿Planeas comprarme? —pregunté con diversión

_—¿Qué tal el libro de "La divina comedia"?_

Solté una carcajada.

—¿Tanto te emociona salir con Kiba? —pregunté, no hubo respuesta. Suspire y continué. —Lo tengo.

_—¿Cumbres borrascosas? _

—Lo tengo.

_—¿Crimen y castigo?_

—Lo tengo.

_—¿Orgullo y prejuicio?_

Me quedé sin habla. Hacía varios meses que llevaba buscando ese libro por cielo, mar y tierra, y no lo conseguía. Estaba en una encrucijada.

—¿Cómo lo conseguirás? Llevo meses buscándolo.

Casi podía imaginarme su sonrisa zorruna.

_—El fin justifica los medios. Yo me encargo de que antes de tu cumpleaños tengas ese libro, ¿sí?_

—Es mucho tiempo.

_—Está bien. Dame un mes y te lo consigo._

—¿Dónde y a qué hora nos vemos?

No podía creer que tan bajo había caído. Todo por ese estúpido libro, bueno, el libro no lo es, yo lo soy.

_—A las 4 en mi casa, ¿va? _

—Está bien.

Colgué. Lance mi celular a la cama y solté un suspiro. Más le valía a Kiba que su primo si fuera amable porque de lo contrario no me importaría no tener el libro pero le diría un par de cosas a Mikio. La mañana pasó como cualquier fin de semana en casa, nada fuera de lo normal. Ayudé un poco en la casa, a excepción de la cocina, ya que lo mío no era cocinar, pues hasta el agua se me quemaba. Mi mamá se extrañó cuando le pedí permiso para salir con Ino solamente, ya que siempre que salgo voy con todas mis amigas no solo con una, pero terminó accediendo.

Eran cuarto para las cuatro cuando salí de mi casa para ir a encontrarme con Ino. Vestía un chaleco de mezclilla corto sin abrochar, debajo una blusa blanca lisa, unos jeans negros entubados, unas zapatillas de lona negras y un bolso cruzado de color negro con un estampado de flores blancas. Sin maquillaje y sin accesorios en el cabello, más que una media coleta, y dejé libre un mechón en el costado derecho de mi cara. Al llegar a casa de Ino, ella ya estaba esperándome. Usaba unos jeans ajustados color morado, una blusa holgada gris y unas sandalias de plataforma. Traía su cabello rubio suelto y liso, llegándole hasta la cadera. Ella, a diferencia de mi, estaba ligeramente maquillada.

Nos llevo media hora llegar hasta el centro comercial. Durante todo el trayecto Ino iba dándome detalles de Mikio, que yo encantada ignore. No iba a fingir para caerle bien. Ni que fuera quien para que yo hiciera todo lo posible para agradarle. Así que mientras mi amiga iba hable y hable, yo en mi mente iba tarareando una canción. Una vez que llegamos al centro comercial fuimos hacia donde se suponía que estarían los chicos. Tardamos unos minutos en llegar. Cuando logré visualizarlos, Ino se adelantó para abrazar a su novio Kiba, un chico mayor que ella, de aspecto presuntuoso, cabello castaño alborotado, ojos negros y piel morena. Él la abrazó encantado y depositó un casto beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. Sonreí y termine por acércame. Cuando se separaron, me atreví a hablar.

—Kiba. —dije en forma de saludo.

Él me volteó a ver y sonrió levemente.

—Sakura. —contestó de igual forma.

—¿Y dónde está Mikio? —inquirió Ino, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Fue a comprar algo de tomar. —respondió Kiba.

—¡¿Cómo puede llamarse esto un centro comercial?! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! No tenían agua a estado ambiental, solo había fría. —chilló alguien a mis espaldas.

Cerré los ojos como si con ello desapareciera mi temor. _¡Que no sea él! ¡Que no sea él! ¡Que no sea él! _Pedí internamente.

—Vamos Mikio, no es tan malo. —dijo Kiba.

_¡Joder! ¡Mendiga suerte que me cargo! _Pensé. Abrí los ojos y miré a Ino queriéndola matar si se me fuera posible. Ella sonrió nerviosa. Esto no se quedaría así, me las pagaría. Ningún libro valía la pena para soportar a un tío así.

—¡Vaya! ¡Por fin llegaron! Las estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo. —comentó molesto la voz detrás de mí.

—El taxi tardó mucho. —se excusó mi rubia amiga. — Por cierto, ella es mi amiga. Mikio te presentó a Sakura, Sakura, él es Mikio.

Dudé en darme media vuelta e irme. Era una oferta tentadora. Muy tentadora, ya vería como conseguía ese libro. Pero si lo hacía, Ino se enojaría mucho. Suspiré. Más valía que él no fuera tan malo. Me di la vuelta y sonreí lo más "feliz" que pude.

Mikio tenía gran parecido con Kiba: alto, cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño oscuro alborotado, ojos negros y piel solo un poco más clara. Era bien parecido lo admitía, pero, si el novio de mi amiga tenía ese aire arrogante, su primo decía quítate. Me miraba, no, mejor dicho me examinaba sin ningún pudor alguno. Como viendo si merecía o no la pena. _Strike uno _dijo mi Inner. Fruncí el ceño automáticamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté con clara molestia.

Él me miró a los ojos, una sonrisa desdeñosa apareció en sus labios. Sentí un hormigueo en la mano derecha, use todas mis fuerzas para no golpearlo y romperle ese sonrisita.

—Nada mal. Aunque aún tengo que domarla. —susurró Mikio. Todos lo escuchamos.

No sabía a quién se dirigió, pero lo que si sabía era que hablaba de mí. _Strike dos _dijo molesta mi Inner tomando un bate de beisbol. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle a quien domara. El ambiente era tensó, casi palpable. Dos strike en menos de dos minutos, nuevo record. Uno más y le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

—H-Hay que ir a dar una vuelta. —sugirió Ino a sabiendas de lo que sería capaz.

—No hay mucho que ver en este lugar, pero vamos. —respondió Mikio.

Comenzamos a caminar por todo el lugar. A mi derecha iban Kiba e Ino, ambos tomados de la mano, mientras que a mi izquierda iba Mikio, hablando, no, mejor dicho, criticando todo a su paso. Lo escuche los primeros segundos y me fastidió absolutamente, por lo que opté por tararear alguna canción. Algunas veces me vi obligada a contestar algunas de las preguntas de Mikio y siempre me oponía a su perspectiva, pues él se creía con el derecho de mandar a todo el mundo.

No me di cuenta cuando nos dirigimos a la cafetería del lugar. Nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro, algo apartada y cerca del gran ventanal del lugar. Al parecer querían comer helado, fue Kiba quien nos preguntó a Ino y a mí –obligadamente- que sabor queríamos. Ella respondió vainilla y yo chocolate. Por suerte, Mikio se fue con Kiba para asegurarse de que trajera el helado correcto para él. Ni bien se fueron, cuando hable.

—¿Te importa si lo mato?

Solo se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas que pasan. Solo haz que parezca accidental. —bromeó

—No conocía ese lado tuyo. —alagué, mientras sonreía.

Ella sonrió de igual forma. A los pocos minutos ellos regresaron.

—Ni siquiera tenían la marca de helado que me gusta. —se quejó de nuevo Mikio.

Rodé los ojos, vaya tipo. Kiba nos pasó nuestros helados a cada una. Agradecí y sonreí levemente.

—¿Ino te importaría acompañarme a comprar unas cuerdas para mi guitarra? —le preguntó Kiba

Ino me miró como no sabiendo que hacer. Hice una leve mueca pero asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

—Claro. —accedió ella.

Justo cuando me iba a parar, Mikio habló.

—¿Les importaría que nos quedáramos aquí? Quisiera conocer a Sakura mejor.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¿Qué quería conocerme? Esa ni él se la creía. Ino me miró entre impresionada y asustada. Yo le pedí con la mirada que no me dejara, sin embargo su novio le tomó de la mano y la jaló lejos de ahí. Los vi alejarse poco a poco. Me mordí la lengua y voltee a ver a Mikio que estaba sentado frente a mí, mirándome con interés. Pasamos varios minutos en un incomodo silencio, dedicándonos solamente a terminarnos el helado. Cuando ya no había más, la excusa y distracción acabaron.

—Así que Sakura… —hizo una pausa, entrelazó sus manos a la altura de la mandíbula y continuó — dime, ¿quieres divertirte?

Arqueé una ceja confundida.

-¿Divertirme?

Mikio sonrió, no supe explicar qué tipo de sonrisa era, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-Conozco un buen lugar para pasar el rato. –comentó con un brillo en los ojos, que, puedo asegurar no era de alegría.

—No estoy muy interesada en ello. Preferiría quedarme aquí.

—Y yo preferiría que fueras más…—tardó unos segundos en buscar un adjetivo y luego sonrió—…flexible.

—Querrás decir "sumisa". –—le corregí.

De nuevo esa sonrisa que me daba mala espina invadió su cara. Esto no era bueno.

—Tienes razón. Me gustan las sumisas. Sin embargo, podría hacer una excepción. Nunca he estado con alguien tan…—hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios para continuar.—...rebelde y obstinada. Usualmente cuando estoy con una chica, ella solo asiente y me da la razón en todo.

—Hay mujeres que se dejan intimidar por tan poco. Es culpa de la sociedad por inculcarnos que el hombre siempre tiene la última palabra y que nosotras tenemos que acceder siempre. Simplemente ridículo.

—No es ridículo, es como tiene que ser. El hombre es el amo y la mujer es la sumisa. Creí que lo entendías y por eso estabas muy callada. Creí que habías entendido tu lugar junto a mí.

_Strike tres, estas ponchado _dijo mi Inner tomando de nuevo ese bate, que ahora estaba cubierto por púas. Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle como se debía. No iba darle el gusto de saber que ese comentario me había molestado. Si quiere jugar con fuego, jugaremos con fuego. Solté una pequeña risa y negué con la cabeza.

—Tienes muy poca humildad. —comenté

—Es difícil ser humilde cuando se es el mejor. —atinó a decir. —Veo que ya no estás tan intimidada por mí.

—¿Intimidada? ¡Eso es ridículo! No confundas mi silencio con debilidad. Nadie planea un asesinato en voz alta, ¿no crees? Además, conozco la estupidez humana y no me quiero contagiar. Así de simple, tú sabes, cosas que pasan.

—Cuida tus palabras. Nadie me habla de ese modo y se sale con la suya, menos una chiquilla como tú.

—Si quieres jugar al amo y la sumisa, vete a conseguir a alguien con poca dignidad, yo no estoy interesada en soporta tu estúpido ego.

Mikio se enojó.

—Modera la forma en la que me hablas. —amenazó de nuevo.

—No puedes tratar a las personas como basura y esperar que te amen.

—Claro que puedo. El dinero puede comprar muchas cosas, todo tiene un precio. Incluso tú que te las das de muy santa, llena de moral e inteligencia artificial. Dime cuál es tu precio para que guardes silencio y pasemos un buen rato en algún motel, ya sabes, cosas que pasan. —dijo recalcando la última frase.

Apreté los puños bajo la mesa. Este tío me hacía hervir la sangre. Una cosa era soportar su estúpido ego y otra muy diferente soportar que me tratara como una prostituta. ¿Por quién me tomaba? El estúpido acuerdo del libro vino a mi mente. Maldije a más no poder.

—Mi inteligencia artificial no puede contra tu estupidez natural. —arrojé molesta y me puse de pie. —Y puedes meterte ese dinero en...

—¡Hey, Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —me interrumpió mientras me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo izquierdo. —Esto aun no acaba.

Traté de soltarme de su agarre pero cada que jalaba mi brazo, él me sostenía con más fuerza. Comenzaba a doler.

—Suéltame. —exigí

Él sonrió desdeñoso. Nunca creí odiar tanto una sonrisa como la de ese tipo. Apretó aun más su agarre. Aguante lo más que pude un quejido, pero aun así salió de mis labios.

—¿Dónde quedó la fierita de hace unos momentos? —preguntó con sorda.

—¿Dónde quedó el idiota de hace unos momentos? —pregunté yo. — ¡Oh, es cierto! Se fue para dejar salir al idiota mayor.

Frunció el ceño.

—Te enseñare a respetarme, mocosa. Lo intente por las buenas, ahora será por las malas.

—¿Respetarte? No me hagas reír. El día en el que yo respete a personas como tú, será cuando vivamos en el sol. O mejor aún, cuando te atragantes con tu ego. Que espero que sea pronto.

—Eres una…

No lo dejé terminar. Con toda la fuerza que logré reunir en mi mano derecha, lo golpeé. ¿Dónde? Ni idea. No repare en ver en que parte de su cara.

—¡Ups! ¡Cosas que pasan! —exclamé con diversión.

Automáticamente me soltó, no espere más y salí de ahí. Sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Nunca había golpeado a alguien. Era una sensación excitante. Ahora sabía porque los hombres de retaban a golpes. Me alejé un poco y escuché como Mikio gritaba mi nombre y algunas maldiciones que no me moleste por entender. No corría, solo caminaba rápido. No quería que me riñeran por correr en el centro comercial. Volteé a hacia atrás y vi como ese tipo venia tras de mí. Traté de apresurar mi paso, pero choque contra alguien. Pensé que caería al suelo por el impacto, pero esa persona me sostuvo en sus brazos para no caer. Sin poderlo evitar, inhale su aroma. Era masculino y si no me estaba volviendo loca diría que con un toque de vainilla, algo dulce y embriagante, como oler tu vino favorito.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Era esa voz, su voz. Mis piernas temblaron. Me separé un poco y alcé la vista hacia él. Fue un milagro que mis piernas lograran soportarme en ese momento. Nuestro rostros estaban cerca, muy, muy, cerca. Si la diferencia era de 30 cm hasta mucho era. Su rostro era tranquilo y sereno. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta.

—¿Sakura? —volvió a preguntarme.

Diría que su voz se encontraba ligeramente exaltada, quizá hasta preocupada. O tal vez solo era porque me había estrellado en su pecho. Iba a responder cuando alguien más habló.

—¡Te dije que no escaparías de mi!

Maldije internamente. Era ese idiota de nuevo. Vi como el rostro del sexy pelinegro –cuyo nombre seguía sin recordar- dejaba esa tranquilidad y daba paso a una clara molestia. Me trague el nudo en la garganta y me voltee para darle la cara a Mikio. No me resistí y solté una carcajada. Un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios, además estos estaban hinchados. Así que ahí había parado mi golpe.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡No fue nada gracioso lo que me hiciste! ¡Ya me las pagaras! —me amenazó.

Hizo por tomar mi brazo izquierdo de nuevo. Pero me moví, chocando con el pelinegro en el proceso.

—Déjame. Vete a divertirte con alguien más. Preferiría pararme sobre clavos a estar más tiempo contigo.

Mikio frunció más el entrecejo.

—No te estoy preguntando. Vienes conmigo, porque vienes.

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamé.

Me tomó del brazo con fuerza. Ahogué un quejido. Una mano blanquecina sujetó la muñeca de mi atacante.

—Ella dijo que no. Suéltala. —musitó esa voz, que lejos de sonar sexy sonó muy amenazadora a pesar de que era serena.

—No te metas, imbécil. —dijo Mikio.

Un quejido se escuchó. Parpadeé confundida. Esa no fui yo. Miré al pelinegro primero, miraba fría y amenazadoramente, luego le di una ojeada a Mikio y comprobé de quien fue el quejido. Tenía una mueca de dolor en la cara. Bajé la mirada hasta el agarré que tenían sobre mi brazo. El pelinegro sujetaba con una gran fuerza la muñeca de Mikio, podría jurar que cuando lo soltara quedarían las marcas de sus dedos.

—No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo. —dijo con tono aun más amenazador.

De pronto, me vi liberada de ese agarre. _No que muy hombrecito _se burló mi Inner. Mikio me miró fijamente, dio media vuelta y se fue. Todo en un completo silencio. Volteé a ver al pelinegro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus facciones eran duras y sus labios formaban una mueca.

—Déjame ver. —pidió.

Alcé una ceja, sin entender a que se refería. Soltó un suspiro y tomó con delicadeza mi brazo. Oh, con que a eso se refería. Seguí su mirada y vi mi piel marcada. La huella de la mano de ese tipo estaba impresa en mi brazo. En un par de horas serian unos feos moretones. Sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado las marcas. Mi corazón latió desbocadamente. _¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! _Me quejé. _Es que es jodidamente sexy y la forma en que te mira…_explicó mi Inner abrazándose a sí misma con euforia.

—Hay que encontrar algo para los futuros moretones. —comentó preocupado.

Mi mandíbula casi se desencaja. ¿Cómo podía pasar de sonar tan amenazador ha preocupado en cuestión de minutos? Sorprendente y abrumador.

—No es necesario, de verdad. En mi casa tengo una pomada que me ayudara con eso. —mentí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo último que mi salud mental necesitaba era tenerlo cerca. Aun me estaba haciendo a la idea de que sería su niñera, digo, tutora.

—Está bien. —dijo no muy convencido. —Vamos. Te llevaré a casa y no acepto una negativa. Ese tipo podría regresar y…—hizo una pausa, por una fracción de segundo pude ver ira en sus ojos, quizá exageré, luego continuó— …no quiero ni pensarlo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba preocupado por mi? Quizá lo sentía como obligación ya que era yo la que sería su tutora a partir del lunes.

—No te sientas obligado a llevarme a casa solo porque vaya a hacer tu tutora. —solté mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Al parecer mi comentario lo descolocó. No tardó mucho en recuperar ese aire de tranquilidad y sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

—No es ninguna obligación. Tómalo como un intercambio equivalente: tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo. Simple.

Me mordí el labio mientras procesaba ese dato. Si lo ponía de ese modo, sonaba lógico.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿no estoy interfiriendo con lo que estabas haciendo?

Él soltó una risa tenue. Lo miré confundida. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? Él lo entendió de inmediato y cambió su risa por una sonrisa que si no me equivocaba era picara.

—No te preocupes por eso. Esto es mejor de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Mejor de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso me había perdido de algún dato importante? Seguía viéndolo confundida y creo que eso le dio gracias porque sonrió aun más. Y, sin saber por qué, yo también sonreí.

—Debes de prestar más atención a tu alrededor. —aconsejó.

Igual no entendí pero asentí. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo rumbo a la salida del centro comercial. No supe como traducir o que significaba ese detalle de tomarme la mano. Solo deje que esa sensación cálida me inundara. Era algo ilógico, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser frío y cálido al mismo tiempo? Su bipolaridad era un tanto abrumadora. Ya ni yo tenía tantos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo, bueno, si los tenia pero todos estaban justificados, y los de él ni siquiera comprendía que los ocasionaba. Durante ese breve trayecto lo observe mejor. Era más alto que yo, quizá de 1.85m, piel clara, mucho más que la mía, cabello negro intenso y cuerpo atlético. Vestía ropa casual, unos pentalones rojo vino, una camisa azul marino con las mangas arremangadas y los primeros dos botones sin abrochar y unas zapatillas de lona en azul marino.

A medio camino algo se agarró de mi pierna derecha. Por inercia, me detuve, obligando al pelinegro a hacer lo mismo –maldije el no recordar su nombre todavía-. Sentí como algo hacia presión sobre mi muslo. Baje la miraba y era una mata de cabello rosa palido. Con la mirada busque a mi alrededor algún indicio que me explicara que hacia una niña de aproximadamente 3 años abrazando fuertemente mi pierda.

—Mami, mami, mami. —repetía la pequeña sin parar.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Así que me había confundido con su madre. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Ya pensaría en eso después.

—Tranquila, cariño. —traté de calmarla acariciando su sedoso cabello, pero más lloraba.

—Mami, mami, te extrañé. No volveré a salir corriendo. —decía entre sollozos la pequeña.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos, cariño.

La tomé de la mano y la conduje hasta la fuente, casi a mitad del centro comercial. Una vez ahí, la tome de la cintura y la senté en una de las bancas. Me agaché en cuclillas para quedar de la misma altura. La niña aun seguía llorando, no podía verla con claridad ya que sus cabellos estaban alborotados y cubrían casi toda su cara. Me quité la liga que sujetaba mi cabello y le hice una coleta. La niña me miró por primera vez, se sorprendió, luego de unos segundos rompió en llanto. Solté un suspiro, ya se había dado cuenta que no era su madre. Busque en mi bolsa un pañuelo y trate de secarle la cara, pero la niña no me dejó. De un manotazo apartó mi mano de ella.

—Déjame. —pidió entre llantos.

—Si dejas de llorar, te prometo que encontraremos a tu mami, ¿sí?

_Bravo, Sakura. Engaña a una pequeña niña _pensé. Mis palabras surtieron efecto en la niña pues poco a poco dejó de llorar. Luego de unos minutos me miró.

—¿Me ayudaras a encontrar a mi mami? —preguntó con voz entrecortada y las mejillas rojas.

Incapaz de dejarla en ese estado, asentí.

—Pero déjame secar tus lágrimas, no queremos que tu mami te vea toda roja de tanto llorar.

La pequeña accedió y con el pañuelo comencé a quitarle el agua salada.

—Ves, estás más bonita sin llorar. —Comenté como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta, la pequeña sonrió levemente.— Soy Haruno Sakura, dime Sakura o Sakura-chan ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Soy Yukki. —respondió con timidez y con las mejillas rojas.

¿Cómo un niño puede ser tan adorable? Me dieron ganas de pellizcarle y jalarle sus sonrosadas mejillas. Era lo más dulce que había visto. No sé si era porque soy chica, pero una de mis debilidades son los niños tan adorables como Yukki. Vi como sus ojitos cafés se enfocaban hacia alguien más. Extrañada seguí su mirada. Quede en blanco. Era el pelinegro que nos miraba con una sonrisa. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado por completo que estaba con él. Bueno no exactamente con él, sino que…bueno, si estaba con él, pero…

—Saku-chan. —me llamó Yukki sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a prestarle atención. —¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

_¡No te sonrojes! ¡No te sonrojes! ¡No te sonrojes! _Me decía una y otra vez. No supe que decir.

—Soy Sasuke. —le respondió como si nada.

Con que así se llamaba. Nota mental: ya no lo llamare "sexy pelinegro" podría salírseme sin querer, es Sasuke, Sasuke. El sexy Sasuke. No. No. Solo Sasuke.

—¡Yukki! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Volteé a ver quién era. Una mujer joven venia corriendo hacia nosotros. Solo atine a levantarme y dejarle el paso libre. La observé mejor y me di cuenta de una cosa: Yukki estaba ciega al compararme con ella. Su joven madre era preciosa: alta quizá 1.70m, cabello rosa pálido hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos color chocolate, labios carnosos y figura curvilínea. Yo, bueno, yo solo era alta y de piel clara. De ahí en fuera, no sé que cruzó por la mente de Yukki al pensar que yo tenía algún parecido con ella. Mi cabello era un poco más largo de color chicle nada que ver con ese lindo tono rosa pálido, mis ojos eran verde y mis labios eran delgados. Tal vez lo más parecida era con su madre usaba jeans negros y una blusa blanca holgada.

—¡Yukki! ¡Yukki! ¡No me hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Estaba tan aterrada de no encontrarte! —decía su madre abrazándola con fervor.

Después de unos minutos la señora se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos agradeció que encontráramos a su pequeña, aunque fue ella quien nos encontró. Justo cuando nos íbamos a despedir la pequeña le preguntó a su mamá si podía decirnos algo. Primero corrió hacia mí, tuve que agacharme para quedar a su altura.

—Saku-chan, tu novio me agradó. ¿Podrían darme primitos pronto? —me preguntó Yukki al oído.

No soporte y sentí mis mejillas arder. Me puse de pie como resorte. La pequeña rió. Volteé a ver a Sasuke y éste me miraba divertido, como adivinando que me pudo decir Yukki. _No es como si no te gustara la idea _comentó mi Inner. _Maldita voz interior. Debó ir con algún exorcista._ Pensé. Para cuando mi debate interno terminó la pequeña ya le había dicho quien sabe que al peli…a Sasuke.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —le respondió igual o más sonriente que antes.

Las vimos alejarse. No me atreví a mirar a los ojos a Sasuke. Las palabras de esa niña aun daban vuelta en mi mente. ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué molesto!

—Vamos. —dijo tomándome la mano de nuevo y comenzando a caminar.

No tardamos en llegar al estacionamiento del lugar. Casi me da un infarto al ver en que auto se había detenido. Era un deportivo negro, bien podría pensarse que estaba recién salido de la agencia. Me quede parada. Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

—¿Es tu auto? —pregunté sin creerlo.

—Sí. Un BMW M5. ¿Te gusta?

¡¿Un BMW?! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ese auto valía más que mi casa y los autos de mis padres juntos! No pude contestar y solo asentí. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto, él la abrió primero para dejarme pasar. _¡Es todo un caballero! ¡Y uno muy sexy y candente! _Gritaba emocionada mi Inner. Su auto estaba impregnado de su fragancia, ese olor masculino con un toque dulce y embriagador de vainilla. Sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas. A los pocos segundos entró al auto y el olor se intensificó. Tuve la esperanza de que fuera a bajar los vidrios, pero descarte la idea cuando colocó el aire acondicionado. Arrancó el motor e hizo un par de maniobras y ¡puff! ¡Ya estábamos en las calles de la ciudad! Bendita sea la música instrumental que comenzó a sonar, porque de lo contrario estaríamos en un silencio incomodo. Miré de reojo a Sasuke y parecía estarse debatiendo algo internamente. Quizá se arrepentía por ofrecerse a llevarme a casa. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a tararear por lo bajo la música.

—Te gusta la música instrumental.

No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una aclaración por su parte. Asentí y contesté.

—Sí. Es relajante y puedes ponerle cualquier letra.

—Tenemos algo en común.

Lo miré de reojo y él sonreía de lado. No sé porque pero sentí como algo caliente se situaba en mis mejillas. _Estúpido sonrojo involuntario _pensé. Suspire y trate de calmarme. Esto era vergonzoso, sonrojarse solo por un tonto comentario y una boba sonrisa. _¿Boba sonrisa? ¡¿Estás ciega?! ¡¿Cómo su hermosa sonrisa puede ser boba?! _Chillaba indignada mi Inner. En definitiva, tendría que buscar un exorcista. Necesita deshacerme de esa condenada voz en mi interior.

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste? —preguntó de golpe.

Me costó unos segundos identificar sobre qué tema hablaba. Cuando caí en cuenta de a qué se refería. No supe que contestar.

—Cosas que pasan.

Me miró confundido. Hice una mueca y agregué:

—Nuestras opiniones no coincidían.

Bueno esa era un parte del por qué.

—¿Golpeas a aquellos cuyos ideales no son iguales a los tuyos?

—No, claro que no. Eso sería tonto. —me apresuré a negar.

—¿Entonces?

Suspiré y miré hacia el frente. No quería verlo cuando le dijera que paso. Ni siquiera sabía porque le contaría algo tan…humillante.

—Si bien nuestras opiniones eran diferentes, lo que detesté de ese tipo era su arrogancia y prepotencia. Sin embargo, me dije "vamos, dale una oportunidad, quizá tus prejuicios son erróneos". Con forme hablaba me daba cuenta que no estaba equivocada en ningún sentido, era tal y como había imaginado en un principio: arrogante, prepotente y ególatra. Trataba a los demás como despojo humano. Era, bueno, es un patán.

—Vendría siendo castigo divino por ponerle los cuernos a tu novio con ese chico, ¿no crees? —dijo en tono… ¿Irónico? ¿Sarcástico?

Lo miré como si hubiera dicho las peores blasfemias contra mí. ¿Con quién cree que trataba?

—¿Qué? —preguntó al notar mi ceño fruncido.

—Primero: no tengo novio. Segundo: si tuviera no le pondría el cuerno. Tercera: lo de castigo divino tal vez, pero podría ser por otro motivo. —dije enfatizando con un dedo cada

—¿Y aquel chico rubio que proclamaba que no era nada sin ti? –preguntó ¿molesto?

—¿Naruto? Él solo dramatizaba para que le prestara mi libro. Es solo un amigo de la infancia.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo terminaste saliendo con ese…—hizo una pausa, como buscando algún sustantivo y luego continuó. —…tipo?

—Castigo divino, supongo. Una amiga me convenció para que accediera a salir en un cita doble, al parecer ella no sabía muy bien quien sería mi pareja y así fue como termine con ese tipo.

—¿Y tu amiga?

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¡Diablos! ¡Se me armaría un problema con Ino! Me masajeé la sien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó Sasuke. —Si quiere nos detenemos o te llevo al hospital.

¿Hospital? ¿Por un dolor de cabeza? Sentí como el auto disminuía su velocidad. Negué rápidamente.

—No. Es solo que, recordé que estaré en un apuro. Le rompí el labio al primo del novio de Ino.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No, jamás. Él se lo merecía por… —dejé la frase incompleta, incapaz de continuar.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó con tono sombrío.

—Nada, pero no quiero.

—Dilo. —pidió, bueno, más bien exigió.

No tuve de otra y termine soltando lo sucedido.

Cuando terminé de relatarle lo más resumido posible mi discusión por ese tipo, él no me miraba, tenía la vista fija en el frente. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Por qué le había dicho semejante cosa? ¿Qué pensaría de mí después de ello? Me mordí el labio y baje la mirada. A la vez quería saber que pasaba por su mente, por otro lado no quería, tal vez pensaba que yo me lo tenía merecido. Eso era algo que preferiría no saber.

Lo miré de reojo, esa mirada fría y sombría estaba allí de nuevo, sostenía el volante con más fuerza de lo necesario y la velocidad del auto era mayor a la que usaba antes. Comencé a sentir miedo. Miedo por estrellarnos y morir. Miedo porque no sabía quién era él realmente. Solo sabía su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke. Eso no me decía nada. Oh, y como olvidar que nadaba en dinero. De ahí en fuera, no tenía ningún dato más, podría ser un asesino psicópata y yo estaba sola con él. ¿Cómo había accedido a subir al auto de un desconocido? ¿A dónde habían ido los consejos de mi madre sobre no acercármeles a extraños por más guapos que fueran? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde estaban los consejos de mi voz interior cuando se necesitaban?! A claro, como olvidarlo, ella era una fans del Uchiha.

—¿Estás bien? —me atreví a preguntar. —Pareces…molesto.

Él me miró de reojo por varios segundos, regresó su vista al volante, sonrió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Yo estaba tan tensa que mi cerebro trabajaba al mil por hora para entender esos gestos.

—No estoy molesto. —respondió después de un rato. —Solo…indignado.

¿Indignado? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Esa corta respuesta solo me ocasiono más preguntas. Nadie volvió a hablar en el resto del camino. El silencio no era tenso, pero tampoco agradable. Solo, silencio. Ya que ni la música sonaba, ni siquiera me percate cuando dejó de sonar. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y si ponías más atención, el latido de nuestros corazones.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a mi casa. Apagó el auto y se bajó. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando él desde afuera me hizo un gesto de negativa. Suspire. Así que le gusta a la antigua, era eso, o era un conquistador de primera. Me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano, la tomé sin dudar y él apretó ligeramente nuestro agarré. La corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, ahora acompañada de un calor tremendo. Me acompañó hasta el pórtico, pasaron unos segundo y me atreví a hablar.

—Gracias por traerme a casa.

Sonrió ladinamente. Al parecer había recuperado esa chispa.

—No te preocupes. Era lo menos que podía hacer. —comentó.

—Igual, gracias. —le sonreí por primera vez.

Sasuke me correspondió de inmediato. No sabía si darle la mano, un abrazo o un beso de despedida.

—Nos vemos en la escuela, _Sakura-chan_.

El que agregara ese sufijo y esa pronunciación tan…intensa me sorprendió mucho. Solo las personas cercanas a mí usaban ese sufijo. Para el resto de las personas, era solo Sakura o Haruno. Al estar tan distraída con eso no me di cuenta cuando se acercó hacia mi rostro, por un momento creí que me besaría, pero luego sus labios se desviaron hacia mi mejilla. Sentir sus suaves labios contra mi piel de nuevo me puso los nervios de punta. Dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso relajado. Le di la espalda para que no viera mi sonrojo. Torpemente, intente meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando logré abrir la puerta, lo escuché hablar de nuevo.

—Por cierto. Le dije a Yukki que intentaríamos lo de darle primos.

No me atreví a darle la cara. Podía jurar que mi cara estallaría de lo roja que estaba. Escuché el motor de su auto encender y alejarse rápidamente de mi casa. Mi casa. ¡Mi casa! ¡Mi casa! ¡¿Cómo diablos sabía donde vivía?!

* * *

X

**Hasta aquí. Si les gustó, dejen sus comentarios, luego pienso que no les gustó y me desanimo para continuar escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos hasta la proxima ;)**


	4. Capitulo III

**Perdón por la espera.**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de kishimoto.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 3. Paranoia**

Era lunes por la mañana. ¡Oh, maldito lunes! Si ya de por sí odiaba ese día, ahora tenía una razón aun mejor: Sasuke. Mi pequeño infierno personal. Ese chico que estaba condenadamente guapo, demasiado para mi atolondrada mente. Desde que lo vi en la oficina de la directora supe que nada bueno se avecinaba, aunque nunca imagine verme en una situación como en la que ya estaba. Yo, la chica a la que nada relativamente interesante e inesperado le sucedía, de la nada, se vio envuelta en el ojo del huracán. ¿Lo maldecía o lo compadecía? Las chicas de mi grupo lo desvestían con la mirada, mientras que los hombres lo miraban con recelo y claras señales de envidia.

Estábamos en la clase de Literatura, era la primera del día para mi desgracia. Faltaban tres más para el receso y yo ya no soportaba más los cuchicheos, las habladurías y las miradas lascivas contra mi persona. Estaba consciente de que no era muy querida en mi grupo, pero, esto era otra cosa. La gran mayoría de las féminas me miraba con furia latente.

—Oye, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que lo conocías? —susurró Tenten desde el asiento sucesivo al mío.

Buen punto. La respuesta era simple: aun no lo dirigía. El viernes estaba muy ocupada pensando en dos problemas. Y, aun así, ninguno de los dos fue resuelto. Aun me costaba pensar en lo de "ser tutora", y, ni que decir sobre el otro: ¡¿Cómo supo donde vivía?! Mis pensamientos iban desde hipótesis coherentes hasta lo más insensato como "es un acosador" o "un psicópata". Pero las descarte al sonar demasiado narcisista. Es decir, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que alguien te acose cuando ni te conoce? O, aun mejor, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que un chico jodidamente sexy este interesado en una chica común y corriente a tal grado de saber cosas que no debería? Era más que obvio, aunque una parte de mí, por más que la ocultara, aun pensaba en esas descabelladas ideas.

—¡Hey! Te estoy hablando. —volvió a susurrar, esta vez pinchándome el cuello con su lápiz.

Di un pequeño brinco sorprendida. Voltee a verla de inmediato con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió con diversión. Gruñí. Detestaba que me tocaran el cuello, hacía que se me erizara la piel. Volví mi vista hacía delante antes de que me cacharan desprevenida en plena clase. Pasaron unos minutos y me aburrí. Alcé la vista al techo, y me puse a pensar a quienes matarían los ventiladores si cayeran. Lo sé, muy sádico por mi parte. Suspire. Tenía que encontrar algo más con que entretenerme. Miré de reojo a Sasuke. Oh, sí, compartíamos la mesa. Un factor más para terminar de hundirme en el lodo cenagoso. Estaba a escasos cuarenta centímetros de mí, mirando atentamente lo que escribía el profesor en la pizarra. Sonreía de lado, creo que, disfrutando claramente la atención que recibía por parte de todos. ¿Cómo alguien puede disfrutar tanto algo como eso? Oh, bueno, conocía a más de una persona así. Suspire y trate de poner atención al resto de la clase.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mi letargo. Por fin algo bueno. De pronto, mi repentino alivio se vino abajo. Recordé que la profesora de Historia no llegaría ese día. Una hora libre. Una hora en la cual, los depredadores estarían al asecho. Esperé, esperé y esperé. Nada. Extraño. Miré a mí alrededor. A pesar de que todos miraban con ciertos niveles de interés a mi compañero de mesa, nadie se atrevía a dirigirle una palabra. Extraño en definitiva. Creo que tenían cierto temor. No los culpo. Era demasiado atractivo que aturdía. Sonreí. Al menos no era la única que reaccionaba de ese modo.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —preguntó Sasuke colocado su brazo en la mesa y apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano.

¿Qué le podía responder sin que sonara extraño? _Estoy feliz porque es normal que causes ese efecto en mí y hoy lo comprobé al ver que los demás actúan de la misma forma frente a ti_. No, definitivamente, no. Tenía que encontrar alguna otra cosa.

—¿Es normal que trates con tanta familiaridad a una persona con la que solo hablaste cerca de una o dos horas?

Arqueó una ceja y embozó una sonrisa.

—No recordaba tu manía de responder una pregunta con otra. —respondió a la ligera. —Es fácil hablar contigo.

¿Qué significaba "fácil" con exactitud? ¿Acaso esa pequeña confesión era un cumplido? Y, por primera vez, nos miramos abiertamente. No apartamos la mirada, ni hablamos de nuevo. No sé cuanto pasó, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que detenerme pronto. Sabía a dónde podía llegar mi repentino interés en alguien como él y el final no me atraía en lo más mínimo. Si juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte. Y francamente, no tenía suficiente aloe vera como para arriesgarme. Tenía miedo de conocerlo y a la vez miedo de no hacerlo. ¿Ilógico, no?

—Doscientos, por saber lo que piensas. —murmuró serio, observándome con cuidado.

Cerré los ojos, sonreí y ladeé la cabeza. Si ni siquiera yo tenía claro lo que estaba pensando, ¿Cómo iba a poder explicarle lo que mi retorcida mente maquinaba? Al abrir los ojos, seguía mirándome con curiosidad. Me aturdía la intensidad de su mirada. Necesitaba distraerme. Tomar aire. Me levanté.

Arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo ni preguntó nada.

—Quiero agua. —me limite a decir. Él, asintió.

Salí del salón sintiendo mis oídos zumbar. Primero fui al baño, necesitaba algo frío contra mi cara. Había considera la enfermería, pero no me gustaba el olor que se respiraba allí. Me mojé la cara varias veces y me miré en el espejo. Me veía a mí misma, sin ningún cambio, pero a la vez ahí estaban, tan claros como el agua. Mis ojos se veían perturbados, y no solo ellos, mi mente estaba igual.

—Me estoy volviendo loca. —susurré para mis adentros.

—Creo que sí. Igual no te culpo. —murmuró alguien a mis espaldas.

Cerré los ojos. Conocía esa voz. Ya podía escuchar sus burlas. Me volteé a encararla. Estaba recargada sobre la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de escudriñarme con sus ojos cafés y con los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Se pasó un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y habló:

—¿Estás bien? Estás algo pálida. —vaciló.

Asentí. Eso no era lo que esperaba.

—No desayune. Y eso me mareó. —mentí.

Entrecerró los ojos. Era claro que no me creía, pero no me contradijo.

—Vamos por algo de tomar a la cafetería. —ofreció.

No respondí y solo la seguí a la cafetería. Lo que más me agradaba de Tenten era que me daba mi espacio. No me bombardearía con preguntas como lo haría Ino en su lugar. Solo estaba allí conmigo, en silencio, esperando el momento en el cual yo quisiera hablar. Aun así no dije nada respecto al tema que ella esperaba.

El breve lapso en que estuve fuera me sirvió, y mucho. Me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. No había motivo alguno para sentirme abrumada. Salvo la intensidad con la que me miraba. Lo pensé con la cabeza fría y no pude evitar insultarme a mí misma. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado en esa situación solo por una cara bonita? Era ridículo. No dejaría que los encantos de Sasuke me afectaran a tal grado de tener que bajar la cabeza para no sonrojarme. Yo no era ese tipo de chica y se lo demostraría. Nada de sonrojo ni suspiros.

Compré un jugo de naranja y regresamos al salón. Para mi sorpresa, todos estaban esparcidos alrededor de mi mesa. Con que ya habían superado su nerviosismo y cobardía. Pasamos entre nuestros compañeros y nos acercamos a la mesa en donde estaba Ino.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó en cuanto llegué.

Arqueé una ceja y le sonreí.

—Claro, nada que algo en el estomago no pueda arreglar. —musité, tomando una silla y acercándola a su mesa.

Tenten hizo lo mismo. La chica con la que Ino compartía mesa, habló:

—Sakura, ¿tú conoces a Sasuke desde hace tiempo? —me preguntó.

Tenten e Ino me miraron con interés esperando mi respuesta.

—No, para nada. Recién lo conocí. —admití.

Saya asintió y comenzó a garabatear algo con su cuaderno, dando como finalizada nuestra pequeña conversación. Ino miraba interesada el círculo de personas entrevistando a Sasuke. Tenten estaba algo callada, mirando la mesa sin interés alguno.

—Las hormonas están trabajando al mil por hora. —murmuró Ino ladeando la cabeza con decepción. —Creo que terminaran devorándolo en cualquier momento.

—Ya sabes como son. Ven algo de carne y luego, luego, se les abalanzan. —comentó Tenten encogiéndose de hombros.

—Antes de que me fuera parecían cohibidos. —dije extrañada

Ino dejó de mirar a la multitud y se enfocó en mí. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—La gran mayoría estaba indecisa entre irle a hablar o no, solo porque estabas allí. En cuanto desapareciste un tsunami lo envolvió. —confesó.

—¿Tan mala cara tengo? —pregunté con burla.

—No diría mala cara, solo…un carácter fuerte. –dijo Tenten entre risas.

—Usualmente eso quiere decir que se tiene un mal carácter. —Solté un suspiro y les sonreí.— Somos quienes somos por un montón de razones, y quizá nunca conozcamos la mayoría de ellas.

Tenten asintió, y respondió:

—Todos tenemos un carácter de mierda, solo que unos lo sacamos a relucir más que otros. La clave está en no cambiar con otras personas y mantener tu personalidad.

Seguimos hablando sobre cosas triviales. Se molestaron un poco por no haberles hablado sobre lo de "ser tutora" pero rápidamente el tema se cambió sobre lo que pasó el sábado con Mikio. Después de contarles lo ocurrido, claro emitiendo algunas partes como el encuentro con Yukki y eso, me miraron con suspicacia. Esperaba que chillaran emocionadas por la actuación tan galante de Sasuke pero eso no pasó, después de escudriñarme se miraron por varios segundos y se sonrieron. Justo ahí, me perdí. ¿Qué significaba eso? Iba a preguntar cuando el timbre sonó. La hora libre había pasado. Suspiré y me levanté. Tenía que regresar a mi lugar junto a Sasuke. Ino me guiñó un ojo y Tenten rió por lo bajo. Creo que comenzaba a comprender por donde iba el asunto.

De vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke, estaba quieto y sereno, como cuando viajábamos en su BMW. Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor claridad, él era humano. Si, puede sonar tonto, pero me refería a que no era ni un ángel, ni un adonis, ni nada por el estilo, solo un simple humano, común y corriente como cualquier otro. No había algo fuera de serie en él. Todo estaba en mi mente. No tenía porque ponerme nerviosa junto a él. Era normal, o al menos hasta donde sabía.

Me recargué mi brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y apoyé mi mentón sobre el hueco de mi mano. Comencé a rayar la portada de mi libreta y por ratos miraba a la pizarra. Miré de soslayo a mi compañero escribir algo en un pedazo de hoja y acercármela con cuidado. Lo miré confundida y me sonrió divertido. Suspiré y desdoble el papel. Tenía una caligrafía muy clara y definida. ¡Vaya! ¡Un hombre con bonita letra! Y yo que pensaba que estaban en peligro de extinción. La nota decía:

**Me recomendaron que estuviera cerca de otras personas en vez de ti, porque eres rara y temperamental. Que nada bueno vendría si estaba contigo. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Eres mala influencia para mí?**

No supe si reír o enojarme. Le advirtieron que yo era mala influencia. ¡Bah! Si era él quien podía hablarte tan tranquilo y sonar de lo más amenazante sin esfuerzo alguno. Era él quien me llevó a casa sin indicarle donde vivía. Si había alguien quien podría mal influenciar a alguien sería él. Capaz y yo me volvía una psicópata acosadora por su culpa. Oh, pero como él era guapo se le validaba. ¡Patrañas! Volteé el papel y no me detuve a pensar con cuidado mi respuesta, esta solo salió:

**Tengo un carácter que pocos puedes manejar. En cuanto a lo de ser rara, no lo sé. Lo raro es relativo. Y si serlo significa ser diferente, en tal caso todos lo somos. La diferencia está en aferrarse a lo que creemos normal. Si todos los demás son raros menos tú, eres tú el raro, por no ser raro. **

La doblé y se la di. Lo miré con curiosidad mientras leía mi nota. No sé si leía lento o la leyó varias veces, pero tardó unos segundos en dirigirme una mirada. Y cuando lo hizo, fue raro, creo que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte. Estaba serio, pero no serio enojado, sino serio sorprendido. O eso se me figuró. Poco a poco su seriedad se fue para dar paso a una sonrisa ladina. Dobló de nuevo la hoja y la guardó entre las hojas de su libro. No volvimos a hablar.

Para cuando sonó el timbre que avisaba que ya era receso, no sabía qué hacer. Es decir, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Lo invitaba a comer con nosotros o lo dejaba a la deriva? Aunque puedo apostar que no se quedaría solo, ya que más de una chica lo embaucaría para que estuviera con ella. Vi a mis amigas pasar frente a mí con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Nota mental: matarlas más tarde.

Me puse de pie y lo miré. Estaba tranquilo mirándome con cierta duda.

—Ven a desayunar con nosotros si no te importa ser corrompido. —le ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Se levantó y me dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—Puedes corromperme todo lo que quieras, _Sakura_.

Sonreí y ladeé la cabeza. No sabía si él era así o solo era para fastidiarme. ¿A caso le encantaba tratar de sonrojarme? Si era así, gozaría de la decepción. No iba a dejar que sus comentarios intencionados me hicieran ruborizar. No era ese tipo de chica, y no planeaba serlo.

—Vamos, Casanova.

Me miró pasmado pero no agregó nada más y fuimos a la cafetería. Durante todo el trayecto todos nos miraban con interés, bueno, lo miraban a él con interés, yo solo estaba de más. Me adelante y tomé una charola, le hice gesto que me siguiera, hizo lo mismo que yo y tomó una charola. Nos acercamos al bufet escolar y tomamos lo que más nos apetecía, en mi caso algo de fruta y una Coca-Cola. Mientras que a él lo vi indeciso a la hora de escoger, era más que obvio que estaba acostumbrado a comer todo hecho por un chef.

—Si no quieres esta comida, escoge algo para que logres sobrevivir hasta la salida. —le aconsejé.

—Buena idea. —concordó, regalándome una sonrisa pequeña.

Tomó lo mismo que yo y algo de yogurt. A la hora de pagar, se me adelantó.

—A salud de tu consejo y por no dejarme solo durante el almuerzo. —me explicó.

No le repliqué ya que tenía la sensación de que sería una discusión sin sentido y quizá la terminaría perdiendo. Nos acercamos a la mesa en la que estaban Tenten e Ino, justo hasta el fondo y cerca de un gran ventanal. Jalé una silla y me senté, Sasuke me imitó y se colocó a mi costado izquierdo. Iba a beber un poco de refresco cuando escuché como Ino carraspeaba la garganta muy notoriamente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sasuke, ella es Tenten. —Dije señalando a la castaña de cabello peinado en dos chongos. — Y ella es Ino. —ahora señalando a la rubia.

—Un gusto conocerlas. —dijo Sasuke con tono educado y amable.

¿Dónde había quedado el tono pícaro y burlón que a veces empleaba en nuestras conversaciones? ¿A caso ahora sería el chico serio y enigmático que pensé que era en un principio y no el chico burlón y coqueto de hacía unos momentos? ¡Joder! ¿Eran cambios de humor o de actitud? Tendría que descubrir que cara de la moneda era la verdadera.

—¿Qué te trajo a la Konoha High School, Sasuke? —le preguntó Ino

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué diablos hacia un ricachón como él en una escuela como la nuestra? La curiosidad me ganó y lo miré esperando su respuesta. Estaba sereno, meditando la respuesta que nos daría.

—Fue cosa de mis padres. —se limitó a decir.

Mis amigas, al igual que yo, fruncimos el ceño. Eso era salirse por la tangente. No nos decía absolutamente nada. Iba a replicarle pero una mosca a llegó a la mesa.

—Hola, chicas. —nos saludó con su voz chillona y llena de hipocresía.

Levanté la vista hacía esa persona. La boca se me llenó de bilis. Pelirroja, de piel clara y lentillas grises. Era ella. Karin. La bruja hueca y la hipócrita más grande que hasta ahora conocía. La detestaba. No la odiaba, pero digamos que no me emocionaba que respirara. Era ese tipo de personas que se las dan de santas y son peor que demonios. Sabía que me odiaba por motivos que desconocía, pero aun así me hablaba tan quitada de la pena, haciendo que en ocasiones me cuestionara sino todo era invento mío, que quizá estaba paranoica.

—Hola, Karin. —le respondió Tenten, sonriente.

Tenten era amiga de Karin desde la infancia por lo que no nos creía cuando le decíamos que su amiga era una….¿qué podía usar sin que sonar muy ofensivo para los pobre animales? Dejemos con muy, muy, muy coqueta con cuanto hombre se le cruzara en frente, aun pensaba que era una blanca palomita. Mientras que Ino, por otro lado sabía muy bien como era esa chica pues tuvo mucho que ver con los fracasos amorosos de muchas de sus conocidas.

—Hola, Ten-chan. — le respondió con una sonrisa. Era tan buena actriz que si no supiera lo que sé pensaría que era la persona más amable del mundo.

Miré a Ino y tenía arrugada la nariz. Sacó su celular y se puso a escuchar música. Ese bello arte de utilizar tu celular cuando no quieres hablar con una persona. Lamentablemente, había olvidado mi celular en mi mochila. Suspiré, tendría que soportarla.

—Karin. —murmuré lo más cortes que pude.

_Educación_, me recordé. Le preguntaría como estaba pero, no me importaba.

La aludida me sonrió falsamente. No me dijo nada y fijó su vista en la persona junto a mí. Me dieron ganas de gritarle: ¡En tu cara!

Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado, ignorando su llegada olímpicamente. Vi como sus facciones se crispaban dejando esa falsa amabilidad para fruncir el ceño enojada. Sonreí burlesca. Pateé ligeramente el pie de Ino debajo de la mesa, me miró extrañada y con la mayor sutileza que pude le señale a Karin. Casi se rió estruendosamente al comprender la situación.

—¿Qué te trae aquí? —le preguntó Ino con suspicacia, quitándose sus audífonos.

Karin jaló una silla y se sentó juntó a Sasuke, él la miró con desconfianza. Usé todas mis fuerzas para no reírme. La bruja había venido de caza pero no contaba con que su presa estuviera fuera de su alcance. Intercambié una mirada cómplice con Ino. Ella también lo estaba disfrutando. Tenten por su parte, estaba inconexa con lo que ocurría.

—Vine a ver a mis amigas. —respondió Karin.

Ni ella se creía esa mentira. Solo había venido a ligarse a Sasuke.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó incrédula Ino. —Yo que pensé que necesitabas algo.

Tosí para ocultar una carcajada. ¿Sutileza? Ino no la conocía. Bueno, yo tampoco.

—Y, ¿Quién es él, Saku? —me preguntó la bruja mirando, no, comiéndose a Sasuke con los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Un amigo. —mascullé.

Me sonrió, tenía un toque de desdeño y miró al aludido.

—Soy Karin. —se presentó usando ese tono de niña consentida.

Era el mismo tono que usaba para poder meterse en los pantalones de muchos chicos que conocía. Mi poco respeto por Sasuke se iría si le hacía caso a esa bruja cizañera. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que ella lo hacía nada más para fastidiarme. ¿A caso pensaba que él y yo…?

—Sasuke. —le respondió sin siquiera mirarla y con tono seco.

Me mordí el labio para no sonreírle en la cara a Karin. Su ligue había fracasado. Bien podía saltar arriba de la mesa y gritarle: ¡En tu cara, bitch! ¡Él no te hará caso! Más no lo hacía. Me miró con ira culminante en sus ojos –lentillas mejor dicho–.

—Y Saku, ¿ya encontraste a algún pobre chico que logré soportarte? Mira que ya te hace falta uno. Te puedo conseguir alguno. Solo dime. —bromeó y se echó a reír.

Traté por todos los medios de mantener mi sonrisa. No iba a permitir que ella ganara. No a mí. Tenten solo sonrió, para ella era una broma. Ino tenía tensada la mandíbula, si había captado su intención de humillarme frente a personas. Sasuke me miraba atento, creo que, esperando mi respuesta.

—No, aun no lo encuentro. —admití, ella me miró y arqueó una ceja. —Prefieren ir detrás de una "dócil" o "fácil". Y francamente, estoy mejor así, sola, en vez de ser una de esas chicas que cambian cada semana de novio para ser "felices", bueno que ni novios son, ya que solo los usan para bajarse la calentura.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Miré las expresiones de mis amigas, Ino estaba encantada, mientras que Tenten me miraba extrañada. Sasuke por su parte tenía una sonrisa ladina.

Ino aplaudió y dijo:

—Eso ni para cuestionarlo. Mejor sola, antes de volverse una de esas. No anda urgida por atención. Además, mi amiga será en unos años una gran mujer que viajara por el mundo y le sobraran amores. Y será la madrina de mis gemelos, no lo olviden.

Tenten y yo reíamos. Eso era tener mucha confianza en una persona.

—Puede terminar así, o quedarse solterona y sin dinero. —agregó Karin riendo.

—Mil veces eso a ser la mujer que pasó de cama en cama. —dije embozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por varios minutos la bruja y yo intercambiamos miradas. Eran de esas que decía: tú y yo, aquí y ahora. Sobraban las palabras. Allí era cuando comprobaba una vez más que era la persona más hipócrita que conocía. E, indirectamente, yo también lo era por seguirle su juego. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tratar de desenmascararla me podía costar la amistad de Tenten y Matsuri. Esa bruja venenosa era experta manejando a las personas y si no la hubiera escuchado hablando a nuestras espaldas jamás lo hubiera descubierto. Sin embargo, ya lo venía notando desde tiempo atrás a ese sucedo. Es decir, nosotras decíamos: mira, ese chico es guapo o buena onda. Iba ella y ¡zas! Ya eran novios. ¿Obvio, no? Inclusive trató de meterme hasta por los ojos a un chico que según ella era como su hermano del alma y a los pocos días ¡zas! El chico ya no estaba interesado en mí sino en ella, hasta que se volvieron novios. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Desde entonces el sarcasmo fue mi mejor amigo para tratarla.

—Tienes razón. Esas son las peores. —concordó Karin, dejando de mirarme lasciva para sonreírme "feliz". –Por eso hay que darse a respetar.

Después de esa pequeña conversación la bruja se levantó con la dignidad que le quedaba y se fue. El aire puro se volvió a respirar. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke se acopló bastante bien a nuestras pláticas hasta el punto en que discutíamos por música y películas. Sonó el timbre y tuvimos que dejar la cafetería.

A medio trayecto, Naruto nos interceptó abrazándome desprevenidamente.

—¡Sakura-chan! —me saludó tan efusivo como siempre.

No me moví y esperé a que me soltara después de unos segundos entre sus brazos.

—¡Naruto! ¡No hagas eso! —le reñí. Me miró con ojos de cachorro regañado. Derritió mi enojo. —Solo no lo hagas, me asustas.

Él asintió y volteó a mirar a los demás hasta detenerse en Sasuke. ¡Mierda! La última vez que se miraron casi ardió Troya.

—Naruto, mira él es Sasuke. Es nuevo en la escuela y estará algo así bajo mis enseñanzas. —intenté apaciguarlo.

No funcionó. Ambos se miraron detenidamente. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Miré a mis amigas y veían interesadas lo que podría suceder, tan quitadas de la pena. ¿A caso yo era la paranoica? ¿Es que no veían la forma en que esos dos se miraban tan amenazadoramente? ¿Dónde había quedado mi amigo Naruto tan amable, alegre y cálido que ahora era tosco, serio y amenazador? De Sasuke, bueno, no me sorprendía, podía pasar de la persona más misteriosa a la más amenazadora, pasando por la más picara en el proceso.

—Sasuke. —se presentó y estiró su mano hacia mi amigo.

—Naruto. —contestó y estrechó su mano.

En ambos casos las voces sonaron tranquilas pero tan amenazantes que daba miedo. O al menos te daba mala espina. ¿Por qué se trataban tan cortantes? ¿Qué diablos pasaba por sus cabezas? Daría lo que fuera para saber que cruzaba por sus mentes en esos momentos tan tensos. Por suerte, el prefecto nos interrumpió y nos mandó a nuestros salones. Nunca creí alegrarme tanto por ver la cara malhumorada de alguien, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Antes de irnos al salón Naruto se acercó a mí y me susurró algo al oído. Lo miré alejarse. No lo creía. No le creía.

Las demás clases pasaron sin problema. Casi no hablé con Sasuke como en otras ocasiones, estaba muy pensativo y serio. El tiempo transcurrió algo lento, me pareció un largo lapso deprimente hasta que salimos de la escuela. Para ello, Sasuke volvió a la normalidad.

—Adiós, Sasuke. —me despedí, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano.

Ladeó la cabeza y se me acercó más de lo necesitado, automáticamente, retrocedí.

—Prefiero un "hasta luego" o un "nos vemos". —dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Lo miré ceñuda y coloqué una mano en su pecho para alejarlo.

—Y yo prefiero que no invadan mi burbuja individual.

Sonrió aun más y alzó ambas cejas fingiendo ligera sorpresa.

—¿Es serio? —preguntó irónico. —En ese caso, dos burbujas juntas abarcarían un mayor espacio, ¿no crees?

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Sí pero no. —negué rápidamente.

Me miró divertido. Su humor había vuelto. Genial. Simplemente genial.

—Comienzo a creer que te diviertes molestándome.

—Me gustan tus reacciones, Saku. Nunca haces lo que espero. —confesó

Lo miré confundida. ¿No reaccionaba como esperaba? ¿Pues qué era lo que esperaba de mí?

—¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! —exclamaron Tenten e Ino a lo lejos.

Las miramos acercarse, la primera en hablar fue Ino.

—¿Te irás con nosotras, Sasuke?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Tengo unos asuntos que atender. —se disculpó.

Mis amigas suspiraron resignadas. ¿Un almuerzo con Sasuke y ya se las había ganado? ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era sorprendente.

—Nos vemos, cuiden a Sakura tiene la manía de atraer a los problemas. —bromeó Sasuke comenzando a alejarse de nosotras.

Bufé. Y mis amigas rieron.

—¡No atraigo a los problemas! —exclamé indignada.

—¡Oh, vaya que los atraes, créeme! —aseguró ya más lejos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No atraigo problemas. —refunfuñé con los brazos cruzados.

—Saku sino te conociera diría que ese chico comienza a interesarte. —soltó de lo más feliz Tenten.

—Que disparate. —me quejé, ladeando mi cara para ocultar el leve sonrojo.

—¡Hay Tenten que dices! ¡Es obvio que le gusta! —exclamó Ino sonriendo.

—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! ¡Te escuchará y eso no es verdad! —protesté

—Claro, claro. Ya lo aceptaras luego. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Ino? — le preguntó Tenten.

—Humm….dos meses. —contestó

—Mes y medio. —dijo Tenten

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! —Refuté. —¡Nadie gusta de nadie! ¡No pasara nada! ¡Están locas!

—Nadie dijo nada sobre que le gustas a Sasuke, pero es obvio eso. —dijo Ino agitando la mano.

—Eso es verdad. Y eso que no viste como miró a Naruto cuando te abrazó de golpe. ¡Era digno de fotografía! ¿Verdad, Ino?

—¡Claro que lo era! Pero tienes que actuar, mira que la escuela está llena de lagartonas que andarán detrás de él, pero tú tienes la ventaja porque son amigos o eso que son, porque no me dejaras mentir, he visto que él te coquetea.

—¡No me coquetea! Él es…así. —repliqué sin argumento alguno.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —negó Tenten. —A nosotras no nos coquetea ni nos mira como a ti, ni nos celas. Eso es un punto a tu favor.

No soporte más lo que decías y me adelanté a caminar, dejándolas atrás mientras parloteaban sobre algo que jamás pasaría. No era verdad. No lo era. Sasuke no estaba interesado en mí. Solo le divertía molestarme y tratar de hacerme sonrojar. Eso era todo. Nada más ni nada menos. Ellas veían una alucinación en el desierto.

Seguimos caminando y después de un rato lograron pasar del tema a otro menos incomodo para mí. No sabía si era porque ese día había estado paranoica pero tenía la sensación de que me miraban. Disimuladamente miré por todos lados y no encontré nada raro. Mis amigas no se percataron por las tonterías que venían diciendo. A pesar de no comprobar mis sospechas, esa sensación no desaparecía. A mitad del camino nos separamos y la sensación se intensificó. Comencé a sentirme amenazada. Caminé más rápido sin parecer asustada. Sentía dos pares de ojos a mis espaldas. El miedo ganaba lugar dentro de mí. Mi interior se disputaba una pelea entre llamar por teléfono a alguien para que vieran que no estaba sola o correr como loca hasta mi casa. Y la idea de correr iba ganando. Ya casi al final del camino me cansé y sin disimulo alguno miré hacia todos lados tratando de dar con en esas personas. Nada. O estaba paranoica o ellos eran condenadamente buenos.

Llegué a mi casa con el corazón en la boca. No había nadie. Me asuste aun más. Después de unos minutos recordé que mi mamá había dicho que saldría a hacer las compras ese día, mi hermano estaba en la escuela y mi papá, trabajando. Subí a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama. ¿Lo había imaginado? Ojala fuera así. Estuve un mirando el techo hasta que me dormité un rato. Cuando volví en sí, el sol había bajado, miré el reloj de mi buro, eran las 5 de la tarde. Había dormido dos horas. Sorprendente. Me cambié de ropa y bajé a comer algo. Me encontraba en la cocina cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Extrañada me fijé primero por la ventana. No había nadie. Quizá un niño haciendo alguna broma. A los minutos volvió a sonar. Y, al igual que la primera vez, no era nadie. El pánico comenzó a ganarme. A las 6 llegó mi mamá logrando aliviar mi miedo. Subí de nuevo a mi habitación a escuchar música. En uno de los tantos momentos en que me paseaba cantando como loca me fijé a través de la ventana. Un auto estacionado color negro estaba frente a la casa de alado. Algo dentro de él se movió, una persona. Estuve parada por más de dos horas y nada que salía. El miedo me invadió de nuevo. Nerviosa por lo que eso pudiera significar seguí espiando al sospechoso auto negro. El tiempo pasó volando, cuando la persona allí dentro encendió el auto y se fue ya eran para eso las 4 de la mañana. Ese día no logré conciliar el sueño.

El día siguiente se pareció al anterior. El no dormir esa noche todavía no me cobraba factura. Por lo que andaba normal. Platicando, bromeando con mis amigas y Sasuke. A pesar de que era su segundo día, el rumor de que un sexy pelinegro había llegado a nuestro grupo se esparció velozmente. Entre clases llegaban chicas solo a verlo desde lejos. Suspiraban y chillaban cuando Sasuke las miraba. El decirme una y otra vez: no llegaste a ser así, me reconfortaba. El solo imaginarme a mí en una situación como esa era embarazosa. Bromeé con él sobre sus admiradoras y solo reía. Pensé que almorzaría con esa chica rubia escultura que llegó muy sácale punta a invitarlo a comer, sin embargo, la rechazó, diría que cortes, pero no, fue distante y seco. El almuerzo fue duro; Naruto y Karin se nos unieron. Viera a donde vieras todo era incomodo. Los dos chicos matándose con la mirada, la bruja comiéndose a Sasuke y mirándonos de lo más hipócrita, Tenten mirando sorprendida y entretenida a los chicos, Ino tratando de no írsele a la yugular a Karin, y yo, bueno, tratando de separar de vez en cuando a Naruto y a Sasuke, e impidiendo que Ino no fuera enviada a prisión por maltrato animal e intento de homicidio.

Conformé pasaban las horas el cansancio iba ganando terreno. Durante las últimas clases mis parpados pesaban más que de costumbre. Hubo una hora libre y sin poderlo evitar me recargué sobre la mesa a ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás viva? —bromeó Sasuke después de unos minutos, me pareció escuchar preocupación en su voz, quizá deliraba.

No pude abrir los ojos. El sueño era muy fuerte y yo era débil.

—Sí, aun estoy viva. —murmuré con cansancio.

—¿Pesadillas? —indagó.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo y mi paranoia.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Creí que se había ido, pero su silla no hizo ningún ruido significativo. Eso quería decir que seguía conmigo. Entreabrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Sasuke se había recargado al igual que yo y me miraba. ¿Trataba de hacerme sonreír? Bien, lo había logrado.

—¿También tienes ganas de dormir?

—No exactamente de dormir. –confesó con tono jocoso.

Hice un mohín. Esperaba que fuera cosa de mi mente adormilada y no fuera lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué significa eso de paranoia? —me preguntó con tono persuasivo.

—Es un estado de salud mental caracterizado por la presencia de delirios autorreferentes.

Escuché un gruñido de su parte. Reí apagada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —masculló irritado.

—Ayer tuve la sensación de que me estaban siguiendo, tocaban el timbre y no era nadie y para finalizar un auto estuvo estacionado frente a la casa sucesiva a la mía toda la noche. —expliqué pausadamente.

—¿A quienes más se lo has dicho? —quiso saber. Hice una mueca. —Es peligroso. Debiste de decírselo a alguien antes. –me regañó.

—Solo tocaron el timbre dos veces, puede que el auto sea de mis vecinos y mi sospecha de acoso sea una alucinación. —Le expliqué, solté un suspiro y agregué.— No quiero asustar a todos con una falsa alarma. Dependiendo de lo que ocurra hoy veré que hago.

—¿Y si te pasa algo? Atraes problema.

—Eso es mentira.

No me replicó y eso me extrañó. Abrí los ojos con pesar y vi a Sasuke con el celular en la mano, tecleando más rápido de lo que logre comprender. Si tuviera un poco más de confianza con él le preguntaría, pero me abstuve a hacerlo. Dejó su móvil y me miró. De nuevo, nos quedamos sin habla. El silencio se volvió nuestro cómplice ahora vez. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que rompió el silencio.

—Necesito los apuntes de las clases pasadas. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa esta tarde?

—Claro. Dame tu dirección y a qué hora quieres que vaya.

-¿Qué te parece si paso mejor por ti por eso de las 4?

Me pasmé. ¿Quería ir por mí a mi casa? La última vez que había estado cerca de ella no había resultado tan bien como hubiera querido. Sasuke me examinó minuciosamente.

—Si gustas, no lo hago. —se aproximó a decir.

Solo pasaría por mí. Nada que temer. Nada que se fuera a malinterpretar.

—No hay problema. —Contesté. — ¿A las 4, cierto?

Él asintió y me sonrió de lado. Genial. Iría a su casa. Hoy. Yo sola. Indefensa frente a su humor cambiante y su penetrante mirada. Genial. Hurra. Fenomenal. Ícaro se acercaría más al sol. Suspiré. Solo esperaba no quemarme demasiado.

El resto de las clases terminaron normales. A la hora de la salida mi infierno personal les dejó en claro a Ino, Tenten, y a los que se nos habían acercado –Matsuri, Karin y Naruto- que iría a su casa. Ese chico no conocía la sutileza o bien quería que todos se enteraran de ese pequeño detalle. Casi lo incinere con la mira cuando dijo: "Espero que estés lista cuando pase por ti hoy". Quise que la Tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante. Mis amigas y Karin me miraron como si un tercer ojo hubiera brotado en mi frente, mientras que Naruto me miró molesto y diciendo con la mirada: "¿Dónde quedó lo que te dije ayer?". Por suerte, mi celular sonó y tuve que alejarme a contestar. Era mi mamá diciéndome que ese día se quedaría con mi hermano en casa de mis abuelos por lo que no me sorprendiera si no los encontraba. Para cuando volví con mi círculo de amigos y la plaga; Sasuke, Naruto y Karin ya no estaban. Un peso menos. Caminé hasta casa con mis amigas y de nuevo esa sensación me invadió. Cuando nos separamos camine no muy sutilmente hasta mi lugar seguro. Cerré las puertas con todos los seguros que tenían en cuando pisé la casa.

Miré el reloj. Eran las 2 de la tarde. Tenía dos horas antes de tenerlo frente a mi puerta. Recalenté algo comida en el microondas y medio comí. Estaba nerviosa. Iría a casa de Sasuke. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Estarían sus padres en casa? Imaginarme todos los posibles escenarios solo aumentó mis pulsaciones cardiacas. Me bañé y vestí para la ocasión. Algo normal y casual que no me dejaría en vergüenza si me topaba a sus padres: unos jeans negros, una blusa cruzada azul claro y unos zapatos de piso negro. Traté de peinarme pero mi cabello no cooperó. Por lo que tuve que amarrarlo en una coleta alta.

A las 4 en punto Sasuke tocó a mi puerta. Y como siempre, iba bien vestido. Unos pantalones beige y una camisa azul con las mangas arremangadas y los primeros dos botones sin abrochar. Tomé la pequeña mochila que había preparado con lo necesario y salimos. Su casa era más grande que la mía. De dos plantas, piscina, garaje y jardín. Me sorprendió cuando me confesó que viviría solo hasta su graduación ya que sus madres estaban en el D.F. y solo estaría con un mayordomo. Si, mayordomo. Estuve tentada a decirle: ¡Sebastián! Lamentablemente, ese no era su nombre, era Inabi. Un hombre de quizá 40 años, presentable e imponente, que para mi sorpresa era muy amable. Las apariencias engañan.

Durante las tres horas que estuve en su casa nos la pasamos en su sala, charlando y comiendo helado. Ni parecía que había ido por cuestiones escolares, más bien parecíamos grandes amigos en un viernes de películas. Cuando caí en cuanta de ello fue que empecé a hablarle sobre las actividades que tendría que hacer y entregar para ponerse al corriente. De vez en cuando soltaba un comentario pícaro con toda la intensión de hacerme sonrojar, cosa que pocas veces consiguió, pero cuando lo hizo, fue señor sonrojo. Y éste se intensificó cuando me jaló de las mejillas e Inabi iba entrando a la habitación con bebidas. Tardé varios minutos en lograr reponerme, Sasuke rió a más no poder.

Se ofreció a llevarme de nuevo a casa. Ya en el pórtico, faltando nada para quedarme sola en mi casa, tuve un mal presentimiento. No quería que él se fuera. Algo me decía que se quedara. Que no me dejara.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? —me preguntó. —¿Estás pálida?

Negué. No podía decirle que se quedara conmigo más tiempo. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Además, podría malinterpretarse.

—No es nada. Solo estoy cansada. Me iré directo a la cama, el sueño me está venciendo.

Me miró por varios segundos que me parecieron eternos, suspiró y no me cuestionó.

—Está bien.

Un ruido sonó dentro de la casa. Sasuke miró sobre mi hombro para ver mejor dentro de mi casa.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Puede que Usui. —le respondí. —Ese gato es muy travieso.

Asintió no muy convencido.

—Gracias por traerme. Adiós. —me miró ceñudo y rápidamente rectifiqué. —Hasta luego, Sasuke.

Me sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacía mi. Retrocedí.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura. —se despidió demasiado cerca de mi rostro. —Si pasa algo, llámame.

Asentí y lo vi alejarse hacia su auto. Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y quieto. _Amenazador _me decía mi interior. Ignoré ese pensamiento y encendí la luz. Mis piernas flaquearon. Mi corazón latió desbocado. Palidecí. Mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo.

—Sakura. —me saludó.

Era él de nuevo. Me veía divertido, disfrutando de lo que estaba por avecinarse. Sus ojos destellaban excitación. Tuve miedo. Miedo por lo que iba a pasar. Por lo que ese tipo podría hacerme. Se relamió los labios grotescamente.

—Mikio. —susurré.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, eso me anima a seguir con la historia.

Ahora diganme ¿Les gustó? ¿Odiaron el capitulo? ¿Estuvo flojo? ¿Esperaban esta actitud de Sakura? ¿O la de Sasuke? ¿Que tal los demás personajes? ¿Esperaban el regreso tan pronto de mikio?

En uno de los comentario leí que esperaba algo sobrenatural tipo vampiros por la actitud de Sasuke: no, lo lamento, no son de vampiros.

Tambien, preguntas como: ¿Como sasuke sabia donde vivia sakura? Bueno, eso se descubrira posteriormente.

Dejenme sus dudas y yo las responderé con gusto.

**Nota 1: **¿No tiene una Karin en su escuela? ¡Arg! Yo sí, de ella me base para hacer esa conversación y su pequeño perfil.

**Nota 2: **Con respecto a que a veces se cambian lo nombre, error mío. Lo que sucede es que yo empece la historia con otros personajes míos. Por lo que quizá las personalidades no vayan acorde a como acostumbramos ver a cada personaje de Naruto. Cada que termino un capitulo tengo que cambiarle los nombre a los del anime, por lo que en ocasiones de me cuelan algunos. Perdón.

Sin, más que decir nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo :)


	5. Capitulo IV

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son autoria de Kishimoto.**

**Salvo uno que otro personaje que iré inventando conforme avance la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Conmoción. **

Sus ojos destellaban malicia y una perversión que me hacía sentir desnuda frente a él. Todos mis sentidos me gritaban: huye, escapa. No obstante, mis músculos estaban tan tensos que no me permitían moverlos. Quería hablar pero no encontraba mi voz, estaba refundida en alguna parte de mí ser.

— ¿Qué a caso el gato te comió la lengua? —preguntó con burla.

Se levantó de las escaleras con pereza y se acercó a mí.

— No te acerques. —exigí con voz titubeante.

Una sonrisa mordaz apareció en su rostro y se detuvo a pocos pasos de mí.

— ¿Dónde quedó aquella chica desafiante? Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —pregunté, pasando de su cuestionamiento y tratando de sonar más segura.

— Contestar una pregunta con otra es de mala educación. —me riñó, ladeando la cabeza en desaprobación.

— Y el allanamiento de morada es prueba de una gran educación.

— Veo que tu sarcasmo sigue intacto. Sería convincente sino temblaras como lo haces. Sabes…—agregó, mirando el reloj de su muñeca y luego a mí con una diversión peligrosa. — hace como una media hora tu padre dejó un mensaje en la contestadora. Hoy no vendrá a dormir, salió a un viaje de negocios. Nadie interrumpirá lo que tengo planeado para ti.

El latido de mi corazón se aceleró y mi pecho palpitaba. Mis hipótesis sobre a lo que se refería no eran para nada favorables. Mis pensamientos se concentraron en la búsqueda de una manera con la cual pudiera salir airosa de esa situación. Tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar.

Mikio soltó una carcajada.

— No te preocupes, preciosa. No te haré daño si te portas bien. Será más divertido si cooperas.

Tragué en seco y hablé:

— Vete y haré de cuenta que no pasó nada.

Sonrió desdeñoso. Oh, como odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa. Por otra parte, no estaba en posición de poder decírselo.

— Oh, sí que pasará algo— afirmó, acortando la distancia que nos separaba—. Y terminaras pidiendo más, te lo aseguro.

Tomó un mecho de mi cabello y lo olió. Me puse rígida de inmediato. No me esperaba que hiciera algo como eso. Y, de cierto modo, eso me daba algo de tiempo. Traté de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y con el mayor cuidado que pude abrí el cierre de mi bolso. Ahora, más que nunca, agradecía el usar bolsos cruzados. Si antes consideraba paranoica a mi madre por hacerme llevar siempre conmigo un spray de gas pimienta ahora entendía lo valioso que podía llegar a ser. Lo saqué con mucho cuidado. Ahora solo tenía que agitarlo un poco, rociarle los ojos, empujarlo fuera de mi casa, cerrar la puerta y correr a encerrarme a mi habitación y llamarle a la policía o haber a quien. No era el mejor plan pero era el único que se me había ocurrido. Recé para que funcionara.

— Cereza. —murmuró Mikio, colocando el mechón detrás de mi oreja. —Me gusta. —Sujetó mi barbilla y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. —No vayas a hacer una locura o tendré que castigarte. Y no me gustaría tener que marcar tu linda carita.

¿Castigarme? O peor aún, ¿marcarme? ¡Ay, Dios! Más valía que mi plan funcionara o de lo contrario…las cosas no terminarían bien para mí. Sin soltarme, sentí como uno de sus dedos comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, bajaba por mi cuello, luego por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi sujetador. Por suerte, el broche estaba en frente y no atrás como los normales. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa por un momento, no obstante, cambiaron, ahora mostraban excitación y lujuria. Sentí el corazón atorado en mi garganta. Ya había estado preparándome mentalmente para lo que iba hacer, no podía permitirme fallar y empeorar las cosas. Era ahora o nunca. Lo pateé en los genitales.

— Maldita hija de…—masculló, cayendo al suelo por el dolor.

No me dio tiempo de rociarle el spray y corrí escalera arriba. A penas había subido algunos escalones, cuando sentí como alguien me agarraba del tobillo y me jalaba hacia él. Caí estrepitosamente contra los escalones de madera. Logré meter las manos para evitar golpearme la cabeza. Me aferré del barandal por un instante y con la otra pierna libre pateé a Mikio. Escuchaba sus maldiciones y palabrotas contra mí. De pronto, me soltó momentáneamente y traté de ponerme de pie, no lo logré por completo, volvió a sujetarme y está vez de los dos tobillos. Solté una maldición al sentir el impacto de nuevo, estaba vez más fuerte que el anterior. Un ligero sabor metálico invadió mi boca. No tenía tiempo para analizar si era sangre. Pataleé tratando de aferrarme en algo, pero Mikio de un jalón me azotó contra el suelo del recibidor. Solté un gran quejido después del impacto. Vi rodar el spray lejos de mi alcance. Tenía que recuperarlo. Esa era mi última opción. Mi única opción. Traté de incorporarme, pero Mikio me interceptó y comencé forcejear contra él para quitármelo de encima, no lo logré. Usó todas sus fuerzas para someterme, logrando dejarme sin mucho movimiento. Estaba encima de mí colocando el suficiente peso para que no me moviera y tenía mis muñecas fuertemente agarradas contra el suelo.

— Te dije que no hicieras una tontería. —gruñó, sujetándome el rostro con fuerza con su mano libre.

Ahogué un quejido. Y traté de forcejear de nuevo. No logré nada.

— Ya te lo dije una vez, te lo vuelvo a repetir: si quieres jugar al amo y la sumisa busca a otra.

— No buscaré a otra, te tengo a ti. Te enseñaré a comportarte por las buenas o por las malas. —sentenció.

Desesperada por la situación, una idea cruzó mi mente. Le escupí en la cara. Soltó mis manos para limpiarse la cara y soltó otra maldición. Tomé mi bolso y lo golpeé con ello. El impacto no fue grande pero junto con el forcejeo logré quitármelo de encima. A tropezones, me puse de pie y tomé el gas pimienta. Lo empecé a agitar con desesperación. Mikio me tomó del cabello y me sentó de golpe en el suelo. Solté un grito de dolor.

— Quise hacer las cosas por las buenas; no quisiste. Muy bien, ahora serán por las malas. —amenazó, jalándome más fuerte el cabello, obligándome a mirarlo. Ahogué otro grito. — ¡Oh, vamos, grita! ¡Nadie te escucha de todas formas!

Cada vez tiraba más de mi cabello. El dolor era fuerte. Apreté los puños para no gritar y sentí el frasco en mis manos que momentáneamente había olvidado. Sonreí ligeramente. Aun tenía oportunidad.

— Ojalá te pudras en el infierno. —susurré.

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más o jalarme el cabello más fuerte, le rocié el gas pimienta en los ojos. Soltó un fuerte grito acompañado de múltiples maldiciones que no logré a comprender. Se retorció en el suelo. Me quedé aturdida unos segundos y luego reaccioné. Tenía que escapar o me podría ir muy mal. Corrí a la puerta, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni abrirla. Al hacerlo, choqué contra alguien.

— Sakura-chan…

Naruto me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en una especie de shock.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, maldita zorra?

La voz de Mikio me hizo estremecer. Volteé a verlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos por el gas pimienta, pero fuera de eso, se veía la furia latente en ellos. Antes de poder reaccionar, me tomó del cabello y sorrajó contra la pared.

La fuerza del este nuevo impacto terminó por desarmarme por completo. No soporte mi propio peso y caí al suelo. La cabeza me dolía y daba vueltas. Una especie de hormigueo comenzó a invadir gran parte de mi cuerpo. Las ideas revoloteaban en mi mente pero nada era coherente. Las voces sonaban lejanas y distorsionada. Quise levantarme, pero estaba muy mareada. No lograba enfocar nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cerré los ojos tratando de aclarar mi visión. Lo único que conseguí fue ya no poder abrirlos.

.

.

.

.

Las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza me hicieron volver lentamente a la realidad.

— Si no se despierta en los próximos segundos, no vivirás para contarlo.

Aunque se escuchaba lejana, me era familiar esa voz. Quería abrir los parpados y ver si tenía razón. Más éstos me contradecían, pesaban. Todo pesaba. Cada extremidad, cada centímetro, estaba entumecido. El sentido del tacto volvía lentamente, pude sentir como colocaban algo frío y suave contra mi cabeza, amortiguando el malestar de las punzadas. Parecía ser hielo envuelto en una toalla.

Escuché un quejido de dolor.

— Te dije que si no despertaba lo ibas a lamentar.

De nuevo esa voz. Tenía que ser él. Era Naruto. Había crecido escuchando su voz. No había fallo. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando? Sentí unos golpecitos contra mi mejilla. Quería o querían que reaccionara. Busqué entre mis recuerdos que diablos había pasado, algo que me indicara la respuesta a mis dudas.

Desvelo… Auto negro... Adrenalina… Mikio... Naruto.

Los cabos sueltos comenzaron a unirse entre ellos. La oleada de recuerdos llegó. Fue entonces que pude abrir los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

Lo primero que mis ojos enfocaron, fue a él. No era Naruto. Ni mucho menos Mikio. Era Sasuke. Estaba a escasos cincuenta centímetros de mí. Agazapado a un lado mío. Me miraba fijamente. Como temiendo lo peor. Sostenía la toalla en mi cabeza. Había una expresión en su rostro que nunca antes había visto. Eran varias emociones para una persona.

— Te estoy hablando. Contéstame. ¿Estás bien?

Su voz sonaba molesta, nerviosa, preocupada. Yo aun no encontraba mi voz.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Di algo! —exclamó ya sin paciencia.

— ¡Hey, bastardo! ¡No le grites! ¡¿No ves lo que paso?!

Busqué el sitio donde estaba Naruto. No estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Aun lado de las escaleras, recostado, me miraba con preocupación. Tenía un par de rasguños en la cara y la ropa un poco desarreglada. Cerca de sus pies, atado de manos y pies y con múltiples golpes, estaba Mikio.

— Sakura, por el amor de Dios. Di algo. —pidió Sasuke, pasándose la mano en el cabello con frustración.

— Mi burbuja individual.

Pestañó confundido varias veces hasta que comprendió lo que había dicho. Suspiró aliviado y me sonrió.

— Eres todo un caso. —. Me quitó el hielo de la cabeza, se levantó, y me tendió su mano. —Vamos. Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

— No iré al médico.

Tomé su mano y traté de ponerme en pie. Lamentablemente, se me movió el piso, y perdí el equilibrio. No caí al suelo. Sasuke me sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza.

— Iremos al hospital. —susurró cerca de mi oído.

Me sonrojé de inmediato.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No te pases de listo, Uchiha! ¡No te permitiré que te aproveches de la estupidez momentánea de Sakura-chan!

— No haré nada que ella no quiera y no veo que se esté quejando.

— ¡¿Qué no ves que no logra pensar con claridad?!

— Puedo pensar con claridad. —alegué en mi defensa, separándome de Sasuke. —Y no quiero al hospital.

— No te estoy preguntando si quieres. Vamos a ir.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Así te lleve con una camisa de fuerza. Iremos. —le secundó Naruto.

— No iré. Y es mi última palabra.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Náuseas?

— No.

— ¿Dolores de cabeza o dolor en el cuello?

— Leves punzadas en la cabeza. Pero ha ido decayendo su intensidad.

— ¿Somnolencia?

— No.

— ¿Pérdida del conocimiento?

No contesté. El médico, desde su escritorio, me miró esperando una respuesta.

— Cerca de 5 minutos. —le contestó Sasuke.

El doctor asintió y siguió escribiendo en su computadora. La enfermera que me atendía siguió limpiando la herida que tenía en el labio inferior.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche. Si me hubieran dicho como iba a terminar mi día, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo hubiera creído. Ahora, comenzaba a creer que si era un imán para los malditos problemas. Aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a «él». Ya tenía suficiente con que me hubieran llevado contra mi voluntad al hospital.

Le eche una rápida ojeada. Me arrepentí de hacerlo. Me miraba sin disimulo alguno. Aparté la mirada y la enfoqué en el hermoso tapizado de la habitación. Blanco. Interesante color para una habitación. ¿Es que no conocían algún otro color? No sé, uno menos…pálido, por ejemplo.

— Auch.

— Lo siento. —susurró la enfermera, con un profundo sonrojo.

Arqué una ceja. Solo por ejercer un poco más de presión de la necesaria sobre la pequeña cortada que tenía en mi labio inferior, no era motivo para su cohibición total.

— No se preocupe, señorita. Solo tenga un poco más de cuidado, por favor. —le pidió Sasuke.

Lo miré, luego al sillón donde antes estaba y luego a él de nuevo. ¿Pues cuanto tiempo estuve pajareando? ¿A caso gozaba sorprendiéndome de esa manera? La enfermera volvió a presionar más de la cuenta la herida. Volteé a verla. Ahora que la miraba mejor, era joven, de unos 26 años quizá. Rubia platinada, ojos cafés oscuro y piel sonrosada, muy sonrosada. Parecía estar a punto de un colapso.

— ¿Está bien, señorita? —le preguntó Sasuke, con su voz galante.

La susodicha pestañó nerviosa y le sonrió más de lo necesario.

— E-Estoy perfectamente bien, joven.

— Debe de estar cansada, déjeme terminar de curarla. —le pidió, colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

Diferentes colores aparecieron en el rostro de la enfermera. Creo que hiperventilaba, quizá de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

— Srta. Kuronoma, vaya a la bodega por unos analgésicos. —dijo el doctor, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a nosotros.

La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir algo más. No sé por qué, pero fue un alivio.

— Relájate. No frunzas el ceño. —murmuró Sasuke.

Ni cuenta me había dado de eso. Inhalé y exhalé pausadamente.

— Siga la luz, Srta. Haruno. —ordenó el doctor ya frente a mí y sacando una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata.

Hice lo que me pidió. Seguí la luz de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo.

— ¿Le ocasiona alguna molestia la luz?

— No.

— ¿Tiene lentitud para pensar o hablar?

— No, ninguna. —contesté de inmediato.

¿Qué tenía que decirles para que les quedara en claro que mis capacidades mentales seguían siendo las mismas? ¿Brincar en un pie y tocándome la nariz? Casi podía jurar y perjurar que «él» tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? —se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke.

— Sufrió una conmoción cerebral. Mañana tiene que venir para que se le realice una Tomografía y una Resonancia Magnética, quiero asegurarme que no tuvo algún daño grave.

— ¿Por qué no se la realiza ahora? Si es por el dinero no se preocupe, solo dígame cuanto es.

Bajo esas palabras no supe que pensar o como traducirlas. ¿Era consciente de la repercusión que su impulso irreflexivo podría ocasionar? ¿Estaba al tanto de lo que su amabilidad y preocupación podría llegar a acusar un malentendido?

— Se necesita la autorización de su tutor ya que la señorita es menor de edad. —le explicó el médico.

— Entiendo, pero…

— ¿A qué hora tengo que venir mañana? —interrumpí.

Ambos me voltearon a ver, y el doctor respondió:

— Programaré su cita para las 11 am.

— Está bien, doctor. Aquí estaré con mi tutor mañana. Agregue el costo de la consulta de hoy a la cuenta de mi familia, por favor. Y gracias por todo.

Con lentitud me bajé de la camilla. Sasuke me tendió su mano en ayuda, la rechacé, según yo, siendo sutil, le dediqué una media sonrisa y solo moví ligeramente la cabeza en negativa. Parecía no entender mi reacción, y yo no podía explicársela. No quería causarle problema, ni quería, que a su vez, él me los causara a mí. Nunca me gustó la confusión, y en ese momento, él me confundía. Sus acciones lo hacían. La enfermera regresó antes de irnos y me entregó una caja de Paracetamol. Después de que el doctor me diera un par de indicaciones, salimos del consultorio. Naruto estaba en la sala de espera junto con Inabi. En cuanto nos vio, se levantó.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Viviré.

Frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

— Tuvo una conmoción cerebral. Tienen que hacerle unos estudios mañana.

— ¿Por qué no hoy?

Otro que no puede esperar unas horas. Su preocupación se agradece, no obstante, comenzaba a creer que les gustaba hacer escándalo.

— Necesitan la autorización de un tutor.

Naruto bufó molesto y murmuró algo entre dientes que no comprendí.

— Uchiha, a partir de aquí yo me haré cargo.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke, estaba tenso y se veía algo irritado.

— ¿Me estas echando?

Su tono. ¡Oh, madre mía! Ese tonito no me gustaba para nada. Me daba escalofríos.

— No creí necesario decirlo.

— No estoy aquí por ti.

— Uchiha.

— Uzumaki.

La forma en que se miraban no me daba buen augurio. De hecho, para ser más exacta, si antes estaba incrédula, ahora lo confirmaba, se odiaban. ¿Por qué? Aun desconocía el motivo. Sea lo que sea, mi intuición me decía que era algo estúpido.

— Cálmense. —les ordené con voz fría. Ni se inmutaron. Ignoraron completamente lo que dije. Me acerqué a Inabi. — ¿Qué pasó con Mikio?

— Ese asunto ya está arreglado, señorita.

Otro que usaba tonos espeluznantes.

— ¿A qué te refieres con arreglado exactamente?

— Tenga la certeza de que no volverá a verlo.

¡Mierda! ¡Eso asusta! ¿Qué le habrán hecho? ¿Lo tiraron al río o qué? Aunque analizando el temperamento de Naruto y el que a veces demuestra Sasuke… no me sorprendería.

— Mira, Uchiha, déjate de ridiculeces. Que aun no olvido que todo lo que le paso a Sakura-chan es tu culpa. —masculló irritado Naruto.

— ¿Mi culpa? —reiteró tenso.

— Sí, tú culpa. Si te hubieras asegurado de que dejar a Sakura-chan en su casa era seguro nada de eso hubiera pasado. Si yo no hubiera llegado…

— ¡Ya basta! —exigí. Las personas que pasaban nos miraron con reproche. — Háganme el favor de dejarse de tonterías, estamos en un hospital como para que se pongan a discutir por cosas que ya no vienen al caso.

Ninguno de los dos me contestó. Sentí de nuevo una punzada en la cabeza. Traté de no demostrarlo. Lo último que quería era estar más tiempo en el hospital.

— Tu mamá y Yosuuke llegaran cerca de la madrugada. Puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras tanto. —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Les llamaste? —pregunté molesta. —Ellos vienen mañana, no había porque adelantar las cosas. ¿Qué les dijiste?

— Que te habías caído de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué me caí de las escaleras?

— No les iba a decir que casi…

— ¿También le llamaste a mi papá? ¿Qué te dijo?

— Salió del país por cuestiones del trabajo, quiere que lo llames de inmediato.

Me masajeé la sien. Joder…ya podía ver lo que me esperaba dentro de poco.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —me preguntó Naruto alarmado. —Espera, ahorita llamo a una enfermera.

— Estoy bien. —me apresuré a decir. —Me voy a casa, quiero descansar.

— No debes dormir en las próximas horas. —me recordó Sasuke. Quien había estado más callado de lo normal. —Tienes que estar despierta, mínimo, hasta las 11.

Suspiré de rotada.

— Si no te quieres quedar en mi casa, entonces estaré contigo hasta que llegué tu mamá y Yosuuke. No me perdonarían, ni me perdonaría, el dejarte sola. —No me dio tiempo ni de replicar. —Igual lo haré y lo sabes. Nada me hará cambiar de idea. — dijo Naruto, remarcando la última frase más de lo necesario.

— Naruto. —le reñí.

— Vamos, Sakura. Te llevo a casa. —intervino Sasuke.

— Ya te dije Uchiha, que yo me haré cargo. Nos iremos en taxi.

— ¿Cómo lo pagaras? No traes tu cartera.

Naruto lo miró con recelo y buscó su cartera.

— ¿Dónde la dejaste? —le preguntó enojado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo la tomé? Tú la dejaste tirada cerca de las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— No me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Naruto apretó los puños con furia.

— Teme…

— No me gusta repetir lo mismo dos veces. —musité perdiendo la paciencia. Miré a mi amigo. —Si quieres quedarte en mi casa, te comportaras como es debido y no me darás dolores de cabeza. Y tú… —. Ahora viendo a Sasuke. —Quita esa sonrisita burlona de tu cara o te la quito yo. Los dos se trataran como personas decentes, no discutirán, ni pelearan. ¿Entendido?

Naruto suspiró y asintió, ya acostumbrado a mis pérdidas de paciencia. Sasuke por su parte, me miraba sorprendido, pero asintió.

— Me alegra ver que entendieron. Ahora, Inabi… —El susodicho se sobresaltó. No pude evitar sonreír. —…no te preocupes, usted no está en problemas. Sería tan amable de llevarnos a mi casa, por favor.

Inabi volteó a ver a Sasuke, esperando una respuesta. Yo también, la esperaba. No dijo nada, pero dio su autorización con una mueca.

El trayecto fue incomodo, pero tranquilo. Nadie dijo nada durante ese tiempo. Ya frente a mi casa, el primero en bajar del auto, como si su vida dependiera de eso, fue Naruto.

— ¿Ramen?

— Donde mismo.

Esa fue nuestra gran conversación. Bajó del auto como alma que lleva el diablo y entró a la casa.

— Viene mucho a tu casa. —masculló Sasuke.

— Sí, algo. Viene usualmente a comer ramen y los postres que hace mi mamá.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le daba una explicación. O peor aún, quería que no se enojara.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a probarlos? — Me miró de inmediato, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de victoria. Caí en cuanta de mi error. —La invitación también abarca para usted, Inabi.

El susodicho, desde el asiento del conductor me respondió:

— Me encantaría, Srta. Haruno. Solo que en esta ocasión me va a disculpar, tengo que atender unos asuntos y no puedo quedarme.

¿Asuntos? ¿A estas horas? Tal vez le creería si no hubiera detectado ese tono de "no quiero ser inoportuno" que estoy tan acostumbrada a escuchar de mis amigas. Una cosa era ser víctima de las situaciones y otra muy diferente era ridiculizarte tu misma.

— Inabi, te hablaré más tarde para que vengas a recogerme.

— Claro, Joven.

Nos bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa. Naruto estaba en la sala, viendo tv y comiendo ramen. Su reacción no fue la mejor, y tal vez, si Sasuke no tuviera ese "no sé qué" al cual atribuyo la capacidad de fastidiarte rápidamente, su reacción hubiera sido mejor. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. Al menos no hicieron algo por seguirse fastidiando. Después de llamar a mi papá y tranquilizarlos, nos pasamos gran parte del tiempo viendo una película. Naruto sentado a mi lado y Sasuke en otro sillón. Si bien, ninguno de los dos dijo algo para molestar al otro, no hicieron el intento ni por hablarme. Parecían estar absortos en sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de las 12:30am, llegó mi mamá junto con Yosuuke. Estaba histérica y hablaba sin parar. En cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme y llenarme de besos la cara, repitiendo cosas que no logre a comprender del todo. Ni cuanta se había dado de las demás personas en la sala. Cuando ya se hubo calmado, notó poco a poco a los demás, al primero que vio, fue a Naruto.

— Naruto, gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña. —agradeció mi mamá.

— No sé preocupe.

— Recuérdame ver a Kushina y a Minato para agradecerles el haberte criado tan bien.

— Mamá, viste que tenía razón. Hierva mala nunca muere. —intervino Yosuuke

— ¡Yossuke! —le reprendió mamá. — ¡Tu hermana se cayó de las escaleras y tu estas tan campante!

Creo que de las cuatro personas que tenía frente a mí, la más tranquila era mi hermano de 11 años. ¿Por qué no actuaban como él?

— Oh, vamos, mamá. Si se cayó fue por su torpeza. — murmuró Yosuuke, encogiéndose de hombros. — Debió ir hablando por teléfono o según ella, bailando, o lo que sea que hace, que más bien parece que convulsiona.

Viéndolo bien, era mejor que no actuaran como ese engendro. Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas, dándole la razón a mi hermano. Mi mamá, por su parte, se tranquilizó más y logró ver a Sasuke, por primera vez, el cual, bueno, tenía el semblante de estar escuchando felizmente lo que Yosuuke decía.

— Hija, ¿es tu novio?

Momento incomodo. Los colores se me subieron a la cara. Iba a hablar para aclararlo todo, cuando él me ganó.

— Uchiha Sasuke. —se presentó estirando su mano, tan galante y educado como cuando nos presentaron en la oficina de la directora.

Mi mamá no dejó mostrar su sorpresa como hubiera jurado que lo haría y estrecho su mano. Estaba serena. Conocía esos ojos, lo estaba examinando minuciosamente.

— Sasuke. —le saludó. —Yo soy Mebuki, madre de Sakura y Yosuuke.

— Mucho gusto, señora. Es un placer conocerla.

— Sakura. —me llamó mi mamá.

Me estremecí ¡Oh, mierda! Cuando esa mi nombre en vez del "cariño" o algun otro apodo algo no anda bien.

— Dime, mamá.

— ¿Por qué no me habías contado de Sasuke?

— Es el nuevo estudiante que integraron al grupo. Llegó apenas el lunes.

— Ya veo.

Pasaron varios segundos y nadie dijo nada.

El primero en hablar fue Naruto.

— Bueno, ya me voy. Mamá quería que lo mantuviera informado sobre el estado de Sakura-chan y ya no tuve el saldo para decirle que estaba bien. No creo vernos mañana, así que vendré a verte en la tarde.

— Cuídate, Naruto. Salúdame a tus padres.

— Naruto, no olvides mi videojuego mañana. —le recordó Yosuuke.

— Claro. Y no lo olvidare. —dicho eso se fue.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta, cuando Sasuke anunció también su retirada.

— Es hora de que también me vaya. Nos vemos, Sakura. Hasta luego, señora, Yosuuke.

— Sasuke.

— Hasta luego. —. Incluso mi hermano sonó frío.

— Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta. —ofrecí.

Ya en la puerta, no supe que decir.

— Gracias.

No tuve respuesta.

— ¿Pasa algo? —inquirí.

Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, habló:

— ¿También piensas que tengo algo de culpa por lo que te ocurrió?

Eso si me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba esa pregunta tan directa. Eso era lo que lo mantenía distraído y serio.

— No te culpo por lo que paso. No tuviste nada que ver. Es más, tu preocupación se agradece. No hagas caso a lo que dice Naruto es impulsivo y no mide lo que dice.

— Naruto…

Parecía indeciso. Aunque no era ese el adjetivo que usaría. Sino más bien…molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Parece que es muy bien recibido en tu casa.

— Por supuesto. Es de la familia.

Hizo una mueca. Parecía decepcionado por mi respuesta tan simple.

— ¿De la familia?

— Si.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Ahora le interesaban los asuntos referentes a Naruto? Creí que no le interesarían esas cosas.

— Desde que nació.

— ¿Desde que nació?

Ahora su incredulidad venció a su decepción. Genial.

— Si. Nuestros padres son amigos desde hace mucho.

— Ah.

— Si. Nos criamos juntos. Tenemos el mismo padrino.

— Eso lo vuelve tu primo.

Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

— Podría decirse.

El claxon del su BMW sonó. Era Inabi. Vaya. Eso fue rápido. Al menos eso interrumpiría nuestra rara conversación.

— Nos vemos. —murmuró, recobrando el humor de siempre.

— Te veo más animado.

— Estoy más animado.

— ¿Motivo?

Me dedicó una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza.

— Diré que lo que ocurrió hoy te volvió un poco más lenta.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Eso es mentira.

— No lo creo.

— Me agradabas más cuando estabas menos animado.

— ¿En serio? Creí me preferías alegre y juguetón. —confesó con una sonrisa pícara.

— Siempre y cuando no me repercutan tanto.

Volvió a reír.

— Eres uno de mis amigos con mayores cambios de humor.

Dejó de reír de inmediato.

— Viste. Hace un momento estabas riendo. Ahora estas serio. Creo que el que tiene problemas es otro. —intenté bromear.

Mi intento por volverlo a su antiguo humor, falló. Estaba serio.

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó dubitativo.

— ¿No somos amigos?

— Amigos…—meditó vacilante.

¿Tanto le costaba considerarme su amiga?

— Podemos intentarlo. —accedió después de unos segundos. —Solo te aviso que tal vez no sea un buen amigo.

Embozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Creo que ya no viene al caso arrepentimientos.

— En tal caso. Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió, no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente.

— Nos vemos.

Estuve afuera hasta que lo vi alejarse con Inabi a toda velocidad. Ahora que caía en cuenta. Había dicho «Nos vemos mañana» y yo no iría mañana a la escuela, así que solo dejaba dos opciones: o no se había percatado de ello y lo dijo por decir, o vendría mañana. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Al regresar adentro, solo estaba mi mamá en la sala.

— ¿Y Yosuuke?

— Se fue a dormir.

— Oh.

— El chico que se acaba de ir…

— Sasuke. —le recordé.

— Si, se quién es.

Eso no es un buen augurio. "El chico que se acaba de ir…".

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Vete con cuidado. Me da la sensación de que oculta algo.

Era lo mismo que Naruto me había dicho: «Me da la sensación de que oculta algo». Y ya para que dos personas te lo digan el mismo día...tienes que empezar a prestar atención.

— Veo que no te sorprende.

— Naruto me lo dijo esta mañana y ayer.

— Ya veo. —musitó. —No es cierto lo de las escaleras, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué?

— Una caída como esa te hubiera causado más daño. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Le sonreí a modo de disculpa. No tenía de otra. Tendría que contarle lo ocurrido, aunque para eso tendría que contarle desde antes.

— ¿Desde donde empiezo?

— Desde el chico nuevo.

— ¿Tienes tiempo?

— ¿Café y galletas?

Asentí y con eso nos dirigimos a la cocina. Mientras ella hacia el café y buscaba las galletas, yo me despabilé contándole todo emitiéndole uno que otro detalle de todo lo sucedido desde el viernes. Al término de mi relato, guardó silencio por un momento.

— ¿Conmocionada? —pregunté.

— Si.

— Lo imagino.

— Está interesado en ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— No creo. Hay chicas más bonitas en la escuela.

— Cariño, eres hermosa.

— Lo dices porque eres mi mamá.

— Lo digo porque es verdad. —dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Le sonreí.

— Bueno, hija. Sean cual sea sus motivos, hay algo muy claro: algo quiere y no es dinero.

— ¡Mamá! —chillé, sonrojándome al instante.

Ella rió. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

— Está bien. Volviendo a lo serio, según lo que me has contado no parece una mala persona.

— ¿Y por eso lo trataste tan fríamente?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Me recordó a tu padre.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Mamá, agradecería que no lo compararas con «ese señor».

— Hija, es tu padre.

— No, mamá. Un padre no es el que engendra y luego te da la espalda. Mi papá es Kizashi, fue él quien me dio su apellido.

Mi mamá suspiró, pero no me contradijo.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el patán?

— Naruto y Sasuke arreglaron ese asunto.

— No me da buena espina.

— A mí tampoco. No me sorprendería que amaneciera lleno de hormigas.

— ¡Cariño!

— Mamá, solo bromeaba.

— No bromees con cosas como esas. Por más ruin que sea una persona nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar nuestros actos.

— Excepto, un juez. Un juez si tiene derecho. Si te declara culpable a la cárcel.

La cara de pocos amigos con la que me miró me hizo callar mis bromas.

— Mañana no irá a la escuela, ¿verdad?

— Ni lo que resta de la semana. Necesitas descansar y nada de estrés.

— Pero…

— He dicho. Y no te atrevas a contradecirme.

Suspiré derrotada. Solo había una persona más necia que yo: mi mamá. De alguien debí de sacar eso.

.

.

.

.

La cita médica transcurrió normal. Me hicieron unos análisis y unos chequeos para ver si no había quedado loca por el golpe. Según los resultados, mi hermano tenía razón: hierva mala nunca muere. No tuve efectos secundarios. Todo indicaba que la lesión que sufrió mi cerebro sanaría con descanso y nada de estrés. Mi madre sonrió airosa cuando el doctor me lo dijo. Ella tenía razón. Que novedad. Regresamos a la casa unas horas más tarde.

Subí a mi habitación y puse un poco de música clásica. Nada que pudiera alterarme. Las melodías me relajaron hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

— Está muy dormida.

¿Esa era la voz de Tenten?

— Yo creo que está muerta.

¿Ino?

— Si estuviera muerta no respirara.

Si, era Tenten.

— Es un decir.

Y esa era Ino.

— La harás despertarse.

— Ni aunque caiga un rayo se despertara.

Lentamente abrí los ojos.

— No me despertó un rayo. Fue una urraca.

— Que grosera y nosotras que venimos a ver como estabas, planeábamos alegrarte. —se hizo la ofendida Ino.

— ¿Y el interrumpir mi descanso cuanta como alegría?

— ¿Cómo estás? —inquirió Tenten.

— Bien, hasta que me despertaron.

— Llevamos una hora aquí. —se quejó Ino.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté

— Las 5 de la tarde. ¿Esperabas a alguien? —preguntó Tenten con tono sugerente.

— No sé que insinúas. —dije, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño.

— No te hagas la tonta. —musitó Ino.

— No lo hago. Denme 5 minutos.

Dicho eso, cerré la puerta. Me lavé los dientes y mojé la cara, tratando de quitarme los rastros de somnolencia. Desde dentro del baño escuchaba claramente las risitas de mis amigas. No les tomé importancia. Tomé una toalla para secarme la cara y salí del baño.

— Sakura.

Casi se me cae la toalla. Esta sentado en mi cama mirándome de lo más divertido y con mi cuaderno de dibujo.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver a una «amiga».

¿Por qué me habrá dado mala espina el tono en que lo dijo? O peor aun, las sonrisa que se cargaban mis amigas.

.

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias. Así sabré si les gustó o no :)**

**Lamento la demora, habia tenido unos contra tiempos y falta de inspiracion.**

**Si hubo algun error ortografico, disculpenme. **

**O peor aun, si se cambian los nombres, mil disculpas. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos vemos, cuidense. Y gracias aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario cada capitulos, se les agradece, de verdad.**


End file.
